The First Kiss Battle
by Alhiaboo
Summary: The Inu- gang are going to Shikon-no-Tama high in modern times.It's battle of the sexes because the girls and guys hate each other. The girls make a bet that might just change that. Rated for later chapters & language. Full summary inside.REVISED BEGINNING-END!
1. The Bet

**Full Summary: The Inu- gang are all 15 years old going to Shikon-No-Tama High. The girls, Kagome and Sango, and the guys, Inuyasha and Miroku, are far from friends. It's been like a battle of the sexes since kindergarten. The girls don't like the guys and vice versa. The girls make a bet that whoever could get their first kiss first would win one whole day of servitude from the other girl, but there are of course some catches… what are they? Find out in….. The First Kiss Battle!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

* * *

A fif-teen year old Kagome Higurashi and her best friend Sango Fujioka were sitting on the swings at their favorite park. They were the only ones there.

"Sango" Kagome complained "I'm bored!"

"Yeah well, what are we gonna do then?"

"I don't know! We already did our homework, had lunch, and cleaned up both of our houses and now were here and I'm bored again!"

By this time Sango had jumped off her swing and was just standing there listening. Kagome got off her swing and they walked over to their "gossip tree". The "gossip tree" was this huge tree that was at the end of the park where the two best friends often talked at after school. They had named it when they were eleven, because they usually sat under it and talked about the latest gossip and whatever else was going on in their lives. They just sat down and talked for a while until something popped into Sango's mind.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Where do you think Miroku and Inuyasha are?"

Kagome looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "Why do you care?"

"Well...I...Ummm" Sango stuttered.

"Oh... I get it..."

"What?"

"You're thinkin' about that stupid lecher aren't you?"

"Who Miroku? C'mon Kags get serious!"

"Oh, I am serious! C'mon Sango you can't keep denying it!"

"DENYING WHAT!?"

"Oh please! I saw you two flirting with each other in the lunch room a couple days ago!"

Sango had a slight blush. "We were not!"

"Oh yeah? Well what do you call it when a girl is talking to a guy, blushing like mad and giggling like crazy? And on top of THAT you were doing that hair twirling thingy!"

"Hey I don't twirl my hair when I flirt!"

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!"

"Oh whatever! Think what you want Kags" Sango said defeated.

"HA! I knew it..."

"Well what about Inuyasha? Hmmmm?"

"What about that mutt?" Kagome said in disgust.

"Kagome you know you like him! Why don't you just admit it?"

"Because I could never like that stupid, selfish, arrogant... IDIOT!" Kagome was red hot and she looked as if she was going to explode.

Sango just rolled her eyes. "Yeah... ooookaaayyy" she said sarcastically. "But getting back to my question..."

"Well Sango, if you ask me I think Miroku the lecher is grabbing some random girl's ass and Inuyasha the mutt is probably strutting his "stuff" (Here she put air quotations.) somewhere in the mall or something."

"Kagome, you know that our language has defiantly gotten worse over the years?"

"Hahaha! I guess so huh?"

"Kagome that gives me a great idea! We should go to the mall!"

"Yeah, that would be fun... if I wasn't broke."

"Oh yeah...me too...whoops!" Sango laughed.

"Well Sango, what else is there to talk about?"

"Well I've been meaning to ask you... is that Kouga guy still chasing after you?"

"Geez! Only since the first grade! And yes...unfortunatly."

"You know Kags... you have sooo many guys chasing after you" She was cut of.

"So do you Sango!"

"Let me finish!" Kagome sat quiet. "Anyways, you have so many guys who like you... why don't you accept any of their requests to go out with you? Especially poor Kouga!"

"Hahaha! That's funny! Poor Kouga!" Kagome said mocking her.

"I'm serious!"

Kagome finally stopped laughing when she saw her best friend's serious face. "Well... I don't know... maybe it's because Kouga just comes on waaaay too strong and I just can't take it, he smothers me! And as for the other guys I just don't really connect with them."

"Kagome, you've had boyfriends before.. what changed? You used to accept almost every cute guy who asked, but now you don't even consider the guys who ask you out, not even the cute ones!"

"I don't know" Kagome gave a little laugh " I got pickier I guess, and besides that was middle school."

"Kagome? Have you even had your first kiss yet?"

This question caught her off guard and she started blushing. "Well...ummm...no" she said disappointed.

"Haha! It's okay Kagome! I haven't had mine either."

"No way! You've had a lot of boyfriends!"

"Yeah but like you said I didn't have that connection."

The two girls looked up at the sky through the tree branches and sighed. Then an idea came to Sango. "Hmmmm... maybe" Kagome looked her "we could have a challenge."

"What kind of challenge Sango?"

"How about a 'first kiss battle'?"

"Battle?" Kagome thought about it. Hmmm... okay so what are you thinkin' Sango?"

* * *

**Well this is my first Inuyasha fanfict, I'm so excited! ^_^ Please R&R and tell me how I did! If you don't like it don't be too harsh okay ^.^ This is going to be a multi-chapter story and that is pretty new to me. I only have one other multi-chapter story and I'm still not done with it. **

**P.S I will mention my first 3 reveiwers in my authors note in chapter 2**


	2. The Rules and the Boys

**Special thanks to my first two reviewers: **

**1. GuitarPlayingSaggie**

**2. Tigeresssa**

**I know I said that I would put the first three reveiwers, but I ended up getting the second chapter up the same day and there were only two reviewers at the time.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha and the characters, but sadly it's only a dream.**

* * *

"Okay well" Sango started explaining the rules since they both seemed interested. "Both of us pick a guy for each other and whoever the guy is, that is who we have to get our first kiss with. Whoever looses has to be the winner's slave for a day."

"Okay, it sounds interesting." Kagome already had Sango's guy picked out and she was pretty sure she knew who Sango was going to pick for her. _'She's probobly gonna pick Kouga! Oh great!' _"Okay, Kagome the rules for picking the guy are simple: the guy can't be some random stranger and he can't be extremely ugly or a nerd or something."

"Okay sounds easy enough. I'm picking your guy first Sango!"

"Alright whatever."

"I pick...(dramatic pause)" Sango raised her eye brow "Miroku!"

"Okay fine, that'll be easy 'cuz he's a total pervert."

"UUGGG! I didn't think of that! But I can't really come up with anyone else..."

"Ha ha" Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome "Okay Kagome I pick... Kouga!"

"Oh wow Sango, big surprise" Kagome said sarcastically.

But Sango didn't hear her, she was thinking. "Naaaaaawww never mind that'll be waaaayy too easy!"

"Huh?" Kagome was confused. _'Who else is there?'_

"I pick...(even longer dramatic pause) Inuyasha!" Sango said with a huge grin on her face.

Kagome jumped up from where she was sitting. "WHAT!?" she screamed "ARE YOU KIDDING?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!"

Sango started laughing hysterically. "Nope!" Just then Sango's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" she answered "oh, okay mom, uh huh bye. I have to go home, sorry Kags."

"Hey wait a minute" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand when she stood up. "You're not serious about picking that IDIOT are you?"

"Of course I am, well I gotta get home, I'll call you later, bye!" And Sango was running towards her house.

"Uuuggg! I think I'm gonna puke!" Kagome complained. She slunk back down under the tree. It was only 3:00 in the afternoon and Kagome didn't have anything to do.

**WITH THE BOYS:**

"Hey Miroku lets get out of here, I'm getting bored of struttin' around the mall."

"Awww... Inuyasha I just saw a girl with a nice ass walk by though!"

Inuyasha Taishio and his lecherous best friend Miroku Moushin were hanging out at the mall. Inuyasha was "struttin' his stuff" around the mall with his best friend who was grabbing random girls' butts**(A/N: Hmmm... sounds familiar doesn't it? LOL).**

"You know Miroku, one day you're gonna grab the wrong girl's ass and she's either gonna end up knockin' you out or putting you in jail."

"Oh please Inuyasha I can take any slap that any girl gives me!"

"Yeah, every girl accept those wenches Kagome and Sango."

"Shut up they're strong! Speaking of the girls, what do you think they're doing right now?"

"I don't know and I don't care!"

"You know Inuyasha the girls really aren't that bad."

Inuyasha glared at him. "They are too!" By this time the two guys were out of the mall and walking down the street. "Besides Miroku, you're only saying that because you like Sango."

"No I don't! She just has a nice ass."

"Yeah, sure whatever."

"What about Kagome, huh Inuyasha?"

"What about that wench?"

"C'mon I've seen you staring at her before."

"What! Why would I be staring at HER?

"Oh hey, look Inuyasha!"

He looked over to where Miroku was pointing "well speak of the wench."

The guys were now in the same park that Kagome was at. Kagome had decided to stay at the park after Sango had left. She was sitting under the 'gossip tree' listening to her I-pod.

"Hey wench!" Inuyasha called to her.

She looked over and scowled. Then she turned off her I-pod and stood up. "Oh great it's the mutt and the lecher, what do you two want?"

"What did you call me!?" Inuyasha was getting pissed off already.

"Let me say this slowly so your retarded dog brain can understand me... mmmuuuutt!"

"WHY YOU!"

Miroku started chuckling. Then he held Inuyasha back from charging at the girl.

"It's okay Miroku, you can let him go, he **wont** and **can't **do anything anyways" Kagome declared.

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha was pointing at her "is that a challenge wench?"

"DON'T CALL ME WENCH" Kagome said calmly, but very angrily.

Miroku sweat dropped and Inuyasha just growled. Inuyasha got out of Miroku's grip, pushed Kagome up against the tree and got close to her face. "And just what are YOU gonna do about it? WENCH." Inuyasha smirked. Then the next thing everyone knew, Inuyasha was on the ground holding his bloody nose with Kagome standing over him smirking. "That is what I'll do about it" she growled.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"And just what are YOU gonna do about it? WENCH." Kagome was steaming mad now. She looked up at his smirk and punched him as hard as she could, she ended up hitting his nose.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Miroku just stood there shaking his head "idiot."

"Now" Kagome said leaning over him "I'd like you to call me by my name."

Kagome took a couple steps back so he could get up. He got up and glared at her. They stood glaring at each other until Miroku interrupted. "Um, Kagome?"

Kagome broke the glare and looked over at Miroku. "What?"

"Where is Sango?"

"She left about an hour ago, why?"

"No reason, it's just that you two are almost never never apart. It's not like you two."

"Well, she had to go and I didn't have anything to do so I just stayed here."

"Awwww" Inuyasha mocked her "does little Kagome have no social life?"

"You're one to talk dog-boy! The only person who actually sticks around you is this lech!"

"Heeeyyy! I resent that!" Miroku complained.

"Look, whatever I gotta go" kagome was getting irritated "I hope I don't see you two losers any time soon."

"Well you kind of have to" Miroku said mater-of-factly "we all have school tomorrow."

"UUUUGGG! You two are so annoying!" and Kagome stalked off.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think of the story so far? I hope you like it! Just to let you guys know I will be updating, but I don't know when because I have to think of what I'm going to do for the third chapter. Please Please Please R&R I love hearing from all of you!**


	3. Kikyo and Apologies

**Disclaimer: My everlasting dream of owning Inuyasha has yet to be achieved…**

**Okay I must say thanks to my best friend Terimae who reviewed my story, although she didn't have to add all of her snarky comments (lol jkjk Mae Mae! ^_^) Sadly , what she said in her review about us being on the phone right that minute was true...lol we're crazy when we get together! Anyhoo... if you want to know more about us you can send BOTH of us a message now, because I convinced her to get a fanfiction account. Her user name is Teri-Mae-Mae, you can also find her in my fave authors list on my profile.**

* * *

"Sango, I'm telling you... I CAN'T DO THIS!" Kagome shouted over the phone. After she left the boys, she had decided to go home, call Sango and dish everything that happened at the park.

"I still can't believe you punched him!" Sango was still shocked.

"Yes, okay I punched him Sango! That's about the tenth time you've said that already!"

"Oh sorry... again. I just didn't know you had it in you."

This sent Kagome into extreme laugh mode. "Ahahaha (gasps for air)! You should've seen it when I punched him for the first time! Oh man, now THAT was funny. Anyways, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes Kagome, I heard you, but you're not getting out of the bet so easily! Oh and by the way, the bet starts tomorrow."

"What! You really expect him to kiss me after THAT?" Kagome yelled in a hushed tone so the rest of the house-hold wouldn't hear her. "And besides, all four of us are enemies remember?"

"Well then, you're just going to have to work on being nicer to him and when that finally works, and he's nicer to you, start flirting a bit and eventually you guys will have that special connection."

"Alright Sango, I see what you're getting at, but seriously don't you think he's going to notice somethings up if I punched him and then the next day I'm sweet as pie to him? I mean I hate to admit it, but not even I think he's THAT stupid."

Sango laughed "I guess we'll just have to see won't we?"

Kagome sighed "I guess so."

"Alright Kaggie, I'm gonna go and leave you to thinkin' because I can hear the far away tone in your voice now."

"Okay, bye Sango."

And they both hung up.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Kagome and Sango were walking around the school talking. It was 8:00 A.M. and their class started at 8:30 A.M.

"So Kagome, did you figure out how you're going to act towards Inuyasha today?"

"Sango, I still have no idea! I was up half the night thinking about it and I just don't know what to do!"

"Calm down I'm sure once you see him you'll figure it out."

"Oh that's easy for you to say!" Kagome accused "All you have to do is be a huge flirt with Miroku, but I have a feeling it's going to be waaaayy harder with Inuyasha. I mean come on, pretty much all the girls at this school are trying to get at him."

"Eeeewwww! Especially that Kikyo chick!" Sango added.

"Ick! Don't you mean Kinky-ho! She's always hanging all over him, it's so disgusting!" Just then Kagome had an imaginary light bulb over her head. "Sango I know what I'm going to do when I see Inuyasha later!"

"Hey I guess getting your mind off of it helped huh? So what are you thinkin'?"

"You'll see, I'm going to up to him at lunch."

**AT LUNCH:**

Miroku and Inuyasha were walking to lunch, while the girls were already in the lunch room.

"Sango if you want to know what I'm going to say to him you'll have to eavesdrop at a close-by table." Kagome winked at her. Sango smiled and then looked at the lunch room entrance and saw the boys.

"Hey Kagome they're here!" Sango said anxiously.

Kagome looked "Okay, calm down Sango just wait until they're sitting with their lunches okay?" Sango nodded and the girl continued to watch anxiously as the boys got in line, well more like cut everyone in line. "Okay Sango, move to the table next to them, but don't let them see you" Kagome instructed.

"Gotcha!" Sango pulled out some sun glasses from her bag, put them on and moved to the table next to them without catching their attention.

_'Wow' _Kagome thought _'she got there, but she didn't have to do the spy with sun glasses routine.' _Kagome sweat dropped. _'Oh well enough with that, let's go Kagome! Move! This is something I'd never thought I'd do, but here goes nothing.' _

Kagome started walking over to the boy's table, but right as she was approaching Kikyo decided to show up. "Hi Inu" Kikyo said while sitting next to Inuyasha.

_'Aww crap! Abort mission!' _Kagome thought _'now what am I supposed to do?'_

Kagome walked to where Sango was sitting and sat down next to her. "What the heck happened over there?" Sango asked slightly peeved.

"Well I was gonna go talk to him, but then that stupid wench came!"

"Great" Sango said "she just had to come and ruin everything!" The two girls look over and just watched Kikyo and the boys.

**AT THE BOY'S TABLE:**

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked irritatedly.

Kikyo laughed and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha "I just wanted to see you silly!" Miroku looked annoyed and Inuyasha looked seriously pissed off. "I mean you are my boyfriend after all" Kikyo told him.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YOU I AIN'T YOUR BOYFRIEND!?" Inuyasha was starting to lose his temper.

Kikyo just tightened the hold she had on him "Inuyasha you're so silly AHAHAHA!" she started rubbing her face on his shoulder like a cat.

Miroku finally decided he'd had enough "look Inuyasha I'm gonna go okay?"

"No Miroku don't leave me alone with HER!"

"Awww" Kikyo pouted "Inu you're so mean to me!"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled at her and stood up. Inuyasha and Miroku forgot about their lunch and walked outside to the field. Kikyo was left at the table to pout and mumble to herself.

Sango and Kagome had watched everything. "C'mon Kagome let's go!" Sango said after the boys were out of the lunchroom. The girls got up and followed the guys outside.

"Where are they?" Sango asked.

"I don't know" Kagome scanned the area "oh there they are" Kagome pointed them out. The boys were standing under the shade of a big oak tree talking when the girls walked up to them.

"What do you two want?" Inuyasha asked annoyed by their presence.

Sango could see Kagome's irritated face, so she nudged her with her elbow. The two girls looked at each other for a moment before Sango spoke up. "Kagome has something to say."

**~FLASHBACK~**

Sango and Kagome were watching Kikyo and the boys at the next table over.

"Eeww! Look at her hang all over Inuyasha like that!" Sango said.

"As much as I don't like Inuyasha, even I have to admit that it's a cruel and unusual punishment to have to deal with HER on a daily basis" Kagome added.

Sango nodded in agreement. "So Kagome, what were you planning on telling him anyways?"

"Well" Kagome sighed "I was going to say something that I would have never thought I'd say to him." Sango looked at her confused. "I was going to a..a..apologize."

"Whoa! No way!" Sango was stunned. "Hey they're getting up! C'mon Kagome let's go!"

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her questioningly. "Well spit it out wench!" Inuasha told Kagome.

Kagome glared at him and he immediately shut up. "Look... I um... just wanted to say...s..s..s.." Sango hit her hard on the back. "Sorry!" she blurted out when Sango hit her. "I'm sorry that I punched you yesterday" Kagome mumbled and looked at the ground, but Inuyasha's sensitive hearing caught it and he smirked. Inuyasha whispered back to Miroku what she said and his eyes got wide.

"Well well well" Miroku said "what brought you to actually apologize to Inuyasha here?" The two boys were both smirking now.

Kagome remembered the bet_ 'be nice'_she thought to herself. "I don't know... I guess.. I just thought it was...wrong...even though you shouldn't have put your hands on me in the first place!" she told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had a devilish look in his eyes now. "Oh you know you liked it" Inuyasha told her with a smirk.

Kagome looked at Sango with a disbelieving look in her eyes and then looked back at Inuyasha with the same look plastered on her face. "Are you kidding me?" she yelled at him "I come to apologize, which took a lot of nerve by the way, and that's all you can say? See this is why I hate you so much!" Kagome turned to Sango with anger, her head was throbbing and she'd heard enough. "See? What did I tell you before Sango? He's too stupid and arrogant! You know" she said turning back to Inuyasha who had a very surprised look on his face now " I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you!" That's when Kagome stomped off with Sango right on her heels.

The two were far away from the boys when Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and jerked her to a stop. "Kagome what are you doing?"

"Forget it Sango! The bet is off! I can't do it anymore!"

Sango looked at her best friend who looked as though she was going to break any second. "Kagome it's okay you can do this! If you're strong enough to stand up to him like that then you can deal with this bet."

Kagome sighed and with a lot of effort she said "alright I'm still in."

Sango smiled and hugged her best friend. "You shouldn't let him get to you like that" she whispered into her friend's hair.

**AFTER SCHOOL WITH INUYASHA:**

Inuyasha and Miroku walked home after school together until Miroku had to leave. Inuyasaha was now laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about what happened earlier today at lunch.

_'Does she really hate me that much?' _he thought to himself_._ _'Man, I know we're enemies, but I still can't help feeling kind of...bad. Maybe I should apologize to her. Ahhh! What am I saying? We're enemies! But then again, even though she was probably thinking the same thing I am now... she still apologized. Crap! I really screwed up this time!_ Inuyasha was trying to think of what he was going to do. _"I know! All I have to do if make a couple of phone calls!'_

* * *

**WOW! I don't think I've ever written this much before in my life! Just this chapter took up six pages in my notebook! I'm pretty pleased with this story so far and I actually know what I'm going to do for chapter 4 so it should probably be up sooner than this chapter... I hope.**

**Please Read and Reveiw my story! I love to hear your lovely opinions!**


	4. There's a First Time for Everything

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha, but sadly he doesn't belong to me ! Neither do any of the other characters!**

**AWWWWW! I feel sooo loved by all of your comments! Especially you Mae Mae! I just wanted to take the time to say thank you soooooo much for adding, reading and reviewing! It means sooo much to me!**

* * *

Inuyasha took his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. He scrolled down the contacts list until he got to his best friend's number.

The phone rang until he heard Miroku's voice "Hey Inuyasha whats up?"

"Hey man I need a favor."

"Uh, sure what is it?"

"Okay, I need Sango's cell number, and don't even try to deny that you have it" Inuyasha warned.

"Alright" Miroku sighed "I do have it, but why do YOU want it?"

"Because I need to get a number from her."

"Who's I might have who you're looking for."

"I doubt it...it's Kagome."

"Oh" Miroku said "alright Sango's number is 677-7766."

"Thanks man I owe you."

"No problem, I'll talk to you later Inuyasha." With that they both hung up.

Inuyasha dialed the number and waited for the girl to pick up. "Hello?" Sango answered.

"Hey, uh Sango this is Inuyasha."

"What? Inuyasha?" she asked confused. "How did you get my- Miroku..."

Inuyasha laughed nervously "Uh, yeah, I wanted to ask you for Kagome's number..."

Sango started laughing hysterically "YOU want KAGOME'S number?!"

"Uh...yeah..."

Sango finally stopped laughing "WHY?"

"Because I need to tell her something."

"Why don't you just wait until tomorrow at school?"

"Because it's important, it can't wait until tomorrow." Sango was still confused, but she gave in none-the-less. She gave him Kagome's number and she hung up after he said thanks.

_'Alright' _Inuyasha thought to himself _'this is it.'_

And he dialed Kagome's number. _Ring...Ring...Ring..._"Hello?" Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice on the other line.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah...who's this?"

Inuyasha suddenly got really nervous "Uh..um..." he stuttered "this is Inuyasha."

**KAGOME'S POV:**

Kagome almost dropped the phone and her eyes felt like they were bugging out of her head. "I'm sorry, but is this a practical joke or something?" she asked angrily.

"Um...no" the boy on the other line said innocently. He continued talking "look Kagome," he said "even though I know we're enemies... I just thought I should apologize for earlier."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!?" Kagome yelled over the line.

Inuyasha had to hold the phone away from his ear. He was getting irritated now. "I call you to apologize and that's all you have to say!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FELT YOU JERK!?" Kagome yelled back "Anyways you didn't answer my question!"

"It's a long story okay? Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow."

"MAYBE!?"

"Alright I'll tell you tomorrow damn it! Now, I've apologized do you have anything to say or not?"

Kagome was kind of surprised by his last comment. "Uh... thanks... I guess."

"Feh" was Inuyasha's brilliant response "this conversation never happened" he was about to hang up when Kagome called for him over the line.

She remembered the bet and asked "why?"

Inuyasha was taken aback "why what?"

"Why does this conversation have to not happen?"

Even thought she couldn't see him, he was blushing. "Um... I don't know... maybe because we're sworn enemies!" he replied.

"Yeah, but...why?"

"Ummm... I don't know... it's been this way since kindergarten."

"I guess so huh?" Kagome said with a little laugh. "What started it anyways?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what a u-turn this conversation had taken. "Uh, I don't really know" he told her honestly. "Oh crap! I gotta go! bye Kagome!"

"Wait! Inuyasha?" But he had already hung up. _'What was that all about?' _Kagome thought.

**~FLASHBACK INUYASHA'S POV~**

"Uh, I don't really know" he told her honestly. Just then he heard the front door handle jiggle and open.

"Inuyasha are you home?" Inutashio, Inuyasha's dad, called out.

"Oh crap! I gotta go! bye Kagome!" _'Why is he home so early?' _Inuyasha thought angrily.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

He rushed over to his desk, took his backpack off of the chair and pulled out a textbook, notebook and a pencil and pretended to work on homework. "Yeah dad I'm in my room doing homework!"

"Okay son" Inutashio called up to him and came up the stairs to check on his son. "You haven't used your phone this week have you?"

"No Dad" Inuyasha lied.

Inutashio had been on a business trip for a week, but before he had left he grounded Inuyasha from using his cell phone because he had gotten a very high texting bill that month. He was going to take it with him, but decided to leave him with it so that he could contact him with it.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inutashio asked "he was supposed to be watching you while I was gone."

"He got detention, so he had to stay after school."

"Oh, alright son I'm going to start on dinner."

And Inutashio left the room. Inuyasha slapped his forehead _'that was close!'_

**NEXT DAY AT LUNCH:**

Kagome and Sango were hanging around Miroku's locker talking to him. Well actually Sango was doing this and Kagome was just leaning against the lockers tagging along. Kagome was staring down the hall when she saw a flash of silver, and black? Then of course, Inuyasha came walking down the hall with a reluctant Kikyo latching on his arm.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.

Kikyo pouted "nuh-uh!"

Inuyasha tried to pry, pull and yell at her to get her off of him, but nothing worked. Kagome, Sango and Miroku just watched him struggle.

"Jeez! Does she ever get tired of him!?" Kagome asked Miroku.

He sighed "no, it's like this every day."

"Poor guy" Sango chimed in.

Inuyasha finally managed to push Kikyo off of him. Then Inuyasha ran like a mad man only to run and hide behind Miroku. "Hey! Why do you have to hide behind me?" Miroku complained. Kikyo ran in front of Miroku. Inuyasha was behind Miroku poking his head out to the side glaring.

Kikyo pouted "you're so mean Inu!" she whined.

"GO AWAY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Seriously Kikyo" Kagome said "if he keeps running away from you then I think it's time to take the hint that HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Kagome said the last part loud and slow.

Kikyo turned to face her "oh please Higurashi! You're just jealous that I have the most perfect boyfriend ever and you can't have him!"

Inuyasha was in the background saying "HOW MANNY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YOU I AIN'T YOUR BOYFRIEND!" and Kagome was cracking up.

"Look you've got the wrong idea Kikyo! Or should I say Kinky-ho!"

"OOOOOHH burn!" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

Kikyo just glared at Kagome who was smirking now. By this time, Inuyasha had come out from behind Miroku and was watching the about-to-be cat fight.

"Higurashi I'd watch myself if I were you!" Kikyo warned her.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do besides run away screaming like a little Pansy!?" Kagome was being daring.

"I'll kick your ass Higurashi!" Kikyo yelled.

"Uh, I wouldn't say that if I were you" the whole group said. Miroku and Inuyasha knew the wrath of Kagome's hand and Sango's had front row seats to experience it herself.

Kikyo turned to them and jumped on Inuyasha. "Inu" she whispered in his ear "don't you want to see me crush your worst enemy?

Inuyasha pushed her from him "not really" he stated surprising the girl.

Kagome had a devilish smirk and fire in her eyes "I'm ready when you are Kinky-ho!" she declared.

"Oh crap!" Sango noticed the look on Kagome's face and grabbed her arm "Miroku hold back her other arm!" Miroku jumped and did what he was told without asking any questions.

Kagome tried to launch forward, but their restraints kept her back. Kikyo screamed and latched on to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just pondering at how angry she had gotten. _'I'm surprised I haven't seen her this pissed off at me because I know I've pissed her off royally before. She kind of reminds me of me when I turn full demon.'_Inuyasha finally snapped out of it and looked down at Kikyo who was still latched on to him. "You know, this is your fault, get yourself out of it!" he told her before pushing her forward toward Kagome.

Kikyo was shaking in front of the restrained girl. Kagome jerked forward "BOO!" she said and Kikyo ran like hell down the school's hallway. Miroku and Sango finally let Kagome go. Kagome was laughing hysterically "did you see her face?" Then the rest of the group looked at each other and started laughing as well.

"Wow Kagome" Inuyasha said "I can't believe that I've never seen you that mad at me before!"

"Yeah well" Kagome said and shrugged "she pushed the limit too many times in one argument."

"So, uh what now?" Miroku asked

"Let's stay here and chat Miroku" Sango told him.

"Alright it looks like it's just you and me" Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Uh... yeah, I need to ask you a couple of questions anyway."

Inuyasha looked confused "about what?"

"You'll see." Kagome started walking down the hall with Inuyasha following her. "So Inuyasha?" Kagome started "why'd you decide to call me and how did you get my number?"

"Well I decided to call you because I wanted to say sorry."

"Why?"

"Because even though you knew that we're enemies, you still apologized."

"Hmmm... okay, but how did you get my number?"

"Sango."

"How'd you get her-Miroku..."

Inuyasha laughed "that's exactly what she said!" So, any more questions?"

"Oh yeah! Why'd you hang up like that yesterday?" Inuyasha told her about his dad and his grounding. "Oh, okay well that makes sense." Just then the bell rang. "Well...I'll...uh..." Kagome stuttered.

"See you later" Inuyasha finished for her."

"Uh... yeah I guess." And they walked to class. Inuyasha was watching her walk down the hallway.

When Kagome got to her class she felt someone pull her close by the shoulders to them.

She looked over to see none other than Kouga. "Hello beautiful" he said.

"UUUGGGHH! Kagome picked his arm from her shoulders and dropped it to his side.

She walked in and the teacher announced that there would be new seating arrangements. The class stood at the back of the classroom as the teacher pointed to seats and directed students to their new seats. "Mara and Ali here... Kouga and... Kagome here..."

The teacher got cut off by an angry Kagome. "I'm not sitting next to HIM!" she said pointing angrily at Kouga who was standing next to her.

"According to my new seating arrangement, yes you are" the teacher said.

Kouga put his arm around Kagome "you're ecstatic on the inside" he told her. Kagome elbowed him hard in the chest, which knocked his breath away for a second, and he let go while she walked to her new assigned seat. "Oooh, I like 'em feisty" he said while he followed her.

He sat down next to her, looked straight at her and blew her a kiss. "Kill me now!" she said aloud.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

"Thank God!" Kagome said as her and Sango left the girls p.e. locker room. Kagome and Sango had last period p.e. with Miroku and Inuyasha, but the boys went into the locker room late. Sango and Kagome walked home together until Kagome had to split and walk a different way. "Grandpa! Mom! Souta! I'm home!" she called as she walked in the door. There was a note on the kitchen counter:

_Kagome,_

_we're all at Souta's soccer try-outs. We should be home around five or six._

_Love, Mom_

"Cool I have the house to myself! Hmmm I should check my e-mail, I haven't checked it in a couple of days." Kagome went up stairs to her room and logged on to her e-mail on her laptop. Kagome scrolled down the long list of e-mail's. '_Hmmm... 80 e-mails from Kouga... deleting all of those. Oh wow that's it!'_ Then a new e-mail popped up. _"Oh good it's from Sango.' _She opened it:

_Hey girlie,_

_add this e-mail to your contacts/IM list: SexiDoggBoy_

Kagome laughed hysterically at the IM name. She added it none-the-less.

She got another massage from Sango:

_Once you've added, click IM with the person._

_'Okay why not.'_she thought and clicked IM and typed Hello

**IM CONVERSATION:**

KaggieBabay: Hello?

SexiDoggBoy: hey Kagome

KaggieBabay: is this Inuyasha?

SexiDoggBoy: how'd u guess?!

KaggieBabay: ure stupid screen name! LOL!

SexiDoggBoy: it's not stupid! it's the truth! ;)

KaggieBabay: sure... whatevs

SexiDoggBoy: so, I saw earlier that Kouga the flee bag is still following after u like a long-lost wolf pup! LOL

KaggieBabay: not funny! I've had 2 deal w/ that since kindergarden!

SexiDoggBoy: u kno he's almost as bad as Kinky-ho I've noticed

KaggieBabay: nawww i don't think he's as bad as her! she's waaaay worse! but then again...

SexiDoggBoy: LMAO! o wow! THAT BAD!?

KaggieBabay: possibly...

SexiDoggBoy: damn... g2g Sesshomaru (annoying older brother) is home l8r

KaggieBabay: k bye-byez ^_^

_SexiDoggBoy has signed off of IM..._

Kagome signed off and started on her homework.

**THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH:**

Inuyasha waited outside of Miroku's class and they walked over to Miroku's locker. The girls soon came and joined them.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He looked at her "can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah sure." They walked down the hall. "Uh... what's up?"

"Well... I've been thinking and... Inuyasha... I can't really say that we're enemies anymore."

"Hmm.." he thought about it too "maybe you're right."

"Yeah" Kagome said "I mean think about it... we've both apologized to each other for the first time, the other day we talked on the phone for the first time, yesterday we went a whole day without fighting..."

"For the first time" they said in unison. "

"That's true" Inuyasha said "and we IM'ed for the first time yesterday" he added.

"Hmmmmm..." Kagome mumbled "then what are we?"

"Maybe we're... friends...now..." Inuyasha said.

"Wow you're right!" Kagome realized "it all makes sense!"

"Wow...umm.. this is kinda weird" Inuyasha said.

"I know" Kagome thought about it "all these years we've been each others worst enemy, but now we're friends."

"Well" Inuyasha sighed "we might as well go tell those two" he pointed to Sango and Miroku.

The two new friends walked over to the other two. Sango and Miroku looked at them, they looked nervous.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Oh, you want me to tell them?"

"Yup."

"Okay... Sango? Miroku?" they looked at her in confusion. "Me and Inuyasha have decided that we're not enemies anymore."

"We're gonna start over and be friends" Inuyasha said.

"Well" Miroku said.

"There's a first time for everything" Sango finished.

* * *

**LOL okay correction: THIS is the most I've ever written in my life! Whooo! I got this chapter up quick! Even though I'm trying to balance writing this, homework, and my new project I was assigned yesterday, I think I did pretty well!**

**So Mae Mae what do you have to say THIS time?! jkjk I love your reveiws. **

**In fact I love everyone's so...**** R&R Please!**


	5. The Art of Flirtation

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but it belongs to the genius Rumiko Takahashi**

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who's added or reviewed so far! It makes me really happy to know that people love my story! The more reviews I get the more it makes me want to write so please review and thanks sooo much for the support! Okay well... I hereby present you CHAPTER 5! ^_^**

* * *

The rumor was spreading around Shikon-No-Tama high like a disease the next day. Girls and guys came up to Kagome and Inuyasha all day to ask if the rumor that they were friends now was true. At lunch they all finally met up at Miroku's locker. Kagome was the last one there and she was panting hard. She had just escaped another mob of people asking about the rumor. She lay her head on Sango's shoulder and kept panting, she felt exhausted.

"What's wrong with you Kags?" Sango asked the girl who was leaning on her shoulder worriedly. Kagome just pointed behind her at the mob that just ran past their hallway. "Aww man, again?" Sango said.

"It's been like that all day for me too" Inuyasha said.

Soon after, they heard the mob in the lunch room and decided that it was safe. They all walked the hallways of the school until they saw two figures running at high-speed towards them. Just then Inuyasha was attacked by Kikyo who was wrapping herself around him and Kagome was now holding hands with Kouga.

"IS IT TRUE?!" Kouga and Kikyo yelled in unison.

"My love" Kouga said to Kagome who was glaring "is it true!? are you actually FRIENDS with that mutt?"

"Inu!" Kikyo complained "it can't be true! I mean how could you ever be friends with THAT!"

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off of him and took a deep breath "you know Kikyo you better learn to treat Kagome better because she IS my friend."

Kagome was glaring and her head was throbbing from Kouga's obnoxious behavior. Kagome kneed him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. "Kouga" Kagome said sternly "I've had LONG day, so I sure as hell don't need you to bother me any more than you already have today."

"But my love..."

"SHUT UP!" Kagome barked at him. Her head was throbbing really hard now and she was rubbing her temples. Inuyasha and Miroku noticed this.

"Let's go" Miroku said. Sango would have said something, but her and Kikyo were having a glaring contest. Miroku put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and she leaned against him. "Hey Inuyasha?" Miroku asked "should I take her to the nurses office?"

"Yeah go ahead we'll meet you there in a minute" Inuyasha said gesturing to himself and Sango, who was still holding a glaring contest with Kikyo. Inuyasha watched as Miroku took the exhausted girl to the nurses office. He then looked at Sango and Kikyo and sighed. He tugged at Sango's arm "c'mon Sango, let's go" Inuyasha pulled on her arm "and Kikyo..." Kikyo stopped glaring to look at him "get lost." Kikyo could only stand mute as she watched Inuyasha pull Sango down the hallway.

**IN THE NURSES OFFICE:**

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sango asked Miroku when they walked in the door.

Miroku and Kagome were now sitting on the small waiting couch in the nurses office. Kagome was now sleeping on his shoulder. "Yeah" Miroku spoke in a low voice "she's just really tired."

"This poor girl looks terrible, what's the matter with her?" a jolly gray-haired nurse asked walking into the room.

"She's had a really long day" Sango told her.

The nurse nodded in understanding, she had heard the rumor going around. "Okay, well just lay her on the bed over there and let her rest" she said.

Since Miroku was trapped under Kagome, Inuyasha carried her bridal style to the small bed. He lay her down and turned back to the rest of the group. He looked worried.

"Don't worry Yash" Miroku assured him "she'll be fine."

The bell rang after that. Miroku and Sango headed to their next class and Inuyasha stayed for a minute longer to look at Kagome.

When the bell rang for last period Kagome woke up. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for p.e.!"

The nurse came over to Kagome with a late note. "Don't worry take this."

"Oh thank you so much !" With that, Kagome grabbed her school bag and ran to last period p.e. She had her last school period with all of her friends. She walked into the girls locker room to change into her p.e. uniform.

Sango saw her come in and went to Kagome's small p.e. locker. "Hey Kagome! We were all so worried about you!"

"It's okay Sango I'm fine. I've just had a reeeallly long day and Kouga took the rest of my energy, but I'm fine now."

"Good. The boys will be happy to see you're okay too."

**IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM:**

"Wow Miroku" Inuyasha said "I still can't believe you didn't try to take advantage of the fact that Kagome was too exhausted to move for your perverted habits."

"Hey!" Miroku complained "I have SOME morals!"

"Uh-huh sure okay..." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

The boys then walked outside.

"Hey look!" Miroku said pointing.

Inuyasha looked and smiled. The two boys waved "HEY KAGOME!" they said at the same time.

Kagome looked at them, smiled and waved back.

"Today will be a free day!" the p.e. coach announced "as long as you're doing something active, and yes you can walk around the field with friends."

"Sweet!" Sango smiled at Kagome.

When the coach stopped talking Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango all headed towards each other.

"Let's go walk around the field you guys" Sango said.

They all agreed and started walking.

"So" Inuyasha said to Kagome "I'm guessing you're alright now?"

Kagome smiled "now that I'm away from Kouga I am. Jeez! That boy just drains my energy!"

They all laughed.

**THE NEXT DAY (SATURDAY)**

Kagome woke up around 9:30 the next morning. She got up, took a shower and went to her closet to pick her outfit. She was in her blue silk bath robe and fuzzy blue slippers. She went into her medium-sized walk-in closet to pick her outfit. She picked some destroyed dark blue skinny jeans, a hot pink t-shirt that said 'geek of the week', and a pair of hot pink vanz ( the ones with laces). She went down stairs and watched t.v on the couch in the living room.

"Boring.. boring..seen it..boring...hey what's this? okkkkaayyy never mind..boring..boring...UUGGG! There's nothing on!"

Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey girlie" Sango said from the other line "watcha doin' today?"

"Nothin' Just veggin' on the couch. Why? Do you have something awesome planned?"

Sango gasped dramatically "Kaggie-boo you know me sooo well!"

Kagome laughed. Sango and Kagome had a ton of cute nicknames for each other. "Okay so what do you have planed?"

"Well, I hope you haven't eaten breakfast yet because were goin' to McDonald's for a cheap breakfast then we're going to the library."

"THAT'S your awesomely awesome plan?" Kagome said in a bored tone. "And no I haven't eaten yet."

"C'mon Kags it'll be fun! There is a reason we're going to the library don't worry."

"Fine Sango."

"Yay! I'm already walking to your house so I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Umm... okay see you when you get here."

They both hung up. In exactly five minutes Sango got to Kagome's house. They started walking to McDonald's because it was only about a ten to fifteen minute walk from Kagome's house. They both payed for their own breakfast and started heading to the public library which was right down the street. When they walked in Sango grabbed Kagome and dragged her to a certain part of the library. _'Wow' _Kagome thought_ 'I feel like my shirt describes me now. I mean who spends their Saturday in a library!?'_

"Oh! Here it is!" Sango said.

Kagome looked at the book in Sango's hands_ **'The Art of Flirtation'**_ Kagome read out loud. "Sango is this what you dragged me to the library for?"

"Yes! When I was here on Wednsday I found this and I thought it would be perfect for our bet! I started reading the first couple pages and it's great! It's just what we both need."

Kagome started reading the first page aloud:

_This book is a guide. THIS GUIDE IS FOR GIRLS ONLY! This guide will tell you about flirting, the different styles of flirting and where to use them._

_1. Casual Flirting_

_You can start by smiling at a guy. That's the easiest way to flirt. If you want to move a step up from that you can smile and wink at the guy..._

"Wow" Kagome said "this is pretty thorough."

"See what did I tell ya?"

"But is there another copy so we can both check it out?"

"Umm yeah... but there's a slight problem." Kagome eyed her and Sango laughed a nervous laugh "I.. um.. kinda got my library card taken away from me so I'm gonna need you to check them out with yours."

"Fine... it's a good thing I brought my card!"

They brought the books to the counter, checked them out and started walking to Sango's house.

"From now until the bet is over this will be our new guide" Sango told Kagome.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! I made up the book by myself so if there really is a book with that name there was no copy write intended! Next time on The First Kiss battle the girls will try out the advice that their new 'guide' gives them. I was also thinking about making a chapter all about Sango and Miroku so that it's fair, but that will come after that chapter. As always R&R and THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY SUPPORTERS! :) **


	6. The challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters….. only in my dreams….**

**Okay, yes I know it took forever to update! But I was grounded from my computer for a while. Thanks sooo much to all who have reviewed or added! :) **

**On a positive note: One good thing that came out of being grounded though is that I watched this amazing movie called ****Push ****It was awesome! I recommend it!**

* * *

Kagome and Sango were sitting on Sango's bed in her bedroom. They were both reading the first chapter of their "guide." Sango was sitting with her legs crossed against her bed's headboard while laying horizontally at the end of the bed with her feet against the wall reading.

"Okay, I'm done" said Kagome.

"One sec" Sango told her..."okay me too."

"Okay Sango I think we should both tell each other what to work on to make this bet work."

"Okay Kagome I think you should try to be kinda flirty with Inuyasha since you're friends with him now."

"True... I think you should work on trying not to kill Miroku when he gropes you and instead giggling or some stupid flirty crap."

"Hmmmm..." Sango pondered over it then got an irritated look on her face because she thought how much a simple giggle would go to Miroku's head. Kagome had to laugh at her friend's face. "Okay fine. I'll try" Sango told her. "Oh yeah and by the way we're doing what the first chapter said on Monday."

"Alright. Monday we start phase one of our guide rules" Kagome agreed.

**ON MONDAY:**

Kagome sat in class first period when the door opened.

"Oh hello" said to the student who walked in. "Class this is Inuyasha, as some of you may know. He has transferred classes. Be polite."

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome and Kikyo both said at the same time. Kikyo glared daggers at Kagome and Kagome just ignored her. Inuyasha smiled and sat in the empty seat next to Kagome.

"So when did you switch your schedule?" Kagome asked him.

"On Friday I asked to switch and they just gave me my new schedule today" he said digging out the schedule from his bag and handing it to her.

Kagome looked it over. "Okay well we obviously have first period science together and we have fifth period history together now and...yay! You didn't switch sixth period p.e."

"Yeah. All of my friends are in that class so I asked them not to switch that one" he told her. "We also still have lunch together too."

"Cool" she said "...but the bad news is that Kouga is in our fifth period class too."

"Whatever. I'll deal with him."

"He also sits right next to me" Kagome continued annoyed.

Inuyasha laughed "I feel for you."

"Oh haha" she said sarcastically.

The bell rang a little while later.

"Well I'll see you at lunch" Inuyasha told her.

" 'Kay later."

**AT LUNCH:**

Kagome was on her way to Miroku's locker when someone grabbed her by both arms and pulled her away. "What the? LET ME GO!" She was then thrown into an empty classroom. Kagome turned around to see who 'kidnapped' her. Behind her were Kikyo's friends Kagura and Yura. "Eeeewww it's you two" Kagome said and they rolled their eyes in unison. "What do you want?" Yura stood looking at her nails bored and Kagura simply pointed behind Kagome. When Kagome turned around Kikyo was across the room looking out the window with her back towards everyone.

"Look Higurashi I don't care what Inuyasha said" Kikyo said turning around to face Kagome. "I'm not going to be nice to you because he's MINE!" she said obsessively.

Kagome smirked. "Kikyo? When are you going to get over yourself? Inuyasha doesn't like you! In fact he doesn't even like to be near you!"

Kikyo scowled. "That's it Higurashi! Tomorrow after school on the p.e. field we'll settle this."

"Just what are you implying Kikyo?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes annoyed.

Kikyo was the one to smirk now. She got in Kagome's face who just stood glaring crossing her arms. "We're gonna fight. Now go away!"

Kagome rolled her eyes once more before turning on her heel and walking out past Kagura and Yura. _'What the hell?' _she thought as she walked down the hall heading to Miroku's locker once again. Everyone was all gathered around his locker like usual when she got there.

"Hey Kags what took you so long?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed. "I had to deal with Kikyo and her henchman."

"Oh great" Sango said "what now?"

"Oh man! You guys are gonna laugh!" Kagome said starting to laugh herself. The group looked at each other then back at her. "She wants to fight me!"

Everyone started laughing. "Are you serious? After what happened last time?" Miroku said.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked still laughing.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "She thinks I'm getting too close to you" she said poking him in the chest.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I swear she is so annoying!"

"Yeah I know I've had to deal with her since kindergarten!" Kagome told him.

"I know. Same class remember?"

Kagome laughed "oh yeah!"

"So are you going to fight her?" Sango asked getting tired of being ignored.

"Well I was thinking about it. She wants to meet me on the p.e. field after school tomorrow."

"I think you should" Inuyasha told her.

"Yeah I would love to see her face after all of these years when you finally whoop her!" Sango said.

"Me too!" Miroku joined in. "The last time she ran away."

"Alright, but you guys need to be there just in case I go too far."

"ALRIGHT!" they all said high-fiveing.

Sango finally thought of something. "Oh yeah! Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember that thing I was talking about?" she winked "you know...the..uh... PRIVATE thing?"

Kagome realized that Sango was talking about the bet "oh yeah!" She turned to the two guys who had confused looks on their face. "This will only take a minute." Kagome and Sango walked down the hall.

"So" Sango said when they were out of Inuyasha's ear shot. "Have you started phase one yet?"

"No I forgot! I'll start in fifth period. Inuyasha switched his schedule a bit."

"Oh yeah he was telling me and Roku about that."

"So have you started phase one Sango?"

"Yup! I think I did pretty well." Sango said.

"What did you do?!"

"Well Miroku did his usual morning hello butt groping, but I kept calm and I called him a pervert, but I didn't slap him!"

"Wow Sango! Huge improvement!"

"Hey I think we should get back to the boys now. They're probably getting suspicious" Sango said.

They walked back and talked until the bell rang.

"See you... next period Inuyasha" Kagome said. She walked off to her fourth period literature class.

**FIFTH PERIOD:**

Kagome walked into the class and took her assigned seat next to Kouga. "Hello beautiful" he greeted her.

Kagome sighed "hi Kouga" she said in a flat tone.

"So?" he asked "have you read any of my love letters?"

Kagome looked at him confused. "You mean your e-mails?"

"No... the ones I slipped into your locker."

"Ummm... I haven't found any notes in my locker."

"Then... whose did I put them in?"

Just then Ayame came in, she was a wolf demon like Kouga and she had red hair that was pulled into two high pigtails. "Hi Kouga!" she smiled sweetly at him. "I read your letters."

Kouga had a look of horror on his face now. "My...WHAT!?" Kagome couldn't stop laughing at this point.

"The letters you put in my locker" she told him looking confused.

"NO!...uh...you've got it all wrong! Those letters were made for Kagome!" he said pointing to the giggling girl next to him.

Ayame's face fell. "Oh... sorry then." she put the love notes on his desk and walked away to her seat.

Kagome had stopped laughing when she saw Ayame's face._ 'Poor Ayame'_she thought. Just then Inuyasha walked in. The teacher told him to take a seat a couple of rows away from Kagome. She smiled at him. In the middle of class Kagome looked up from her notes and saw Inuyasha looking at her from the corner of her eye so she started her so-called "phase one." She smiled and winked at him.

Inuyasha smiled back and turned back to his notes. _'What was that all about?' _he asked himself.

_'Well that was easy' _Kagomethought._ 'That was so easy that I don't even think I would consider it flirting.'_

**SIXTH PERIOD:**

**GIRLS LOCKER ROOM:**

"So?" Sango came up to Kagome "how did phase one go?"

Kagome smiled "it was so easy!"

"Really? What did you do? What did HE do?"

"Okay, well in the middle of class I looked up and saw him looking at me so I smiled and winked. And guess what!"

"What?!"

"He smiled back!"

Sango smiled "good. It went well. That's a start."

"Yup!"

**BOYS LOCKER ROOM:**

"Hey Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked at him. "What does it mean when a girl randomly smiles and winks at you?"

"Uhh...why? What happened?"

"Well" Inuyasha started "Ka- this girl did that to me in fifth period. What does it mean?"

"Well maybe that girl likes you."

Inuyasha thought about it_ 'that's insane...right?'_

**NEXT DAY AT LUNCH:**

Kagome and Sango were walking together to Miroku's locker.

"So Kagome, what are we doing today?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Chapter two! Phase two?"

"Oh yeah! Direct contact right?"

"Yup" Sango confirmed. "So what kind of contact are..." Sango was cut off when she and Kagome stopped dead in their tracks. What they saw was...BAD. They saw Kikyo walking down the hall with her click behind her. Behind her was her two main girls Kagura and Yura. Then behind them there was Kanna, Mai and the newest starting yesterday... Ayame. They all looked pissed and ready to...fight someone?

"Oh crap!" kagome looked at Sango.

"I thought she said after school!" Sango said.

"She did! And she never said anything about bringing her freaking groupies!"

"Do you think..." Sango started.

Kagome's eyes widened "nooo."

Kikyo walked up to Kagome with her girls behind her. "So Higurashi? Ready to fight?"

Kagome kept calm. "What are you talking about Kikyo?"

"I told you that we're going to fight today did I not?"

Kagome raised an eye brow "yeah, but you said after school."

"Well I changed my mind!"

"AWWW!" Kagome taunted "do you want me to kick your ass so bad that you couldn't wait until after school." Kagome smirked and Kikyo growled getting frustrated.

Sango was texting Miroku and Inuyasha to come quick next to Kagome.

"And besides!" Kagome said "you can't just go changing the time when you challenge someone to a fight!"

"I can and I will! So let's go!"

Inuyasha and Miroku showed up running at this moment. Kagome got an irritated look on her face. Kikyo was glaring until she saw Inuyasha. She pushed past Sango and Kagome and ran up to Inuyasha.

"Inu! Kagome is being mean to me! She was just about to fight me! I'm so glad you showed up!" she said latching herself on to him.

Inuyasha growled "seriously Kikyo get a life! That's a lie and you know it!" he yelled pushing her off. "Now get out of here!"

Kikyo stormed past Sango and stopped next to Kagome. "After school" she said menacingly. Kagome just smirked. Kikyo and her click stormed off.

"Now, what really happened?" Inuyasha asked the girls. They told him everything including what she told Kagome before she left. Inuyasha growled frustrated. "That girl is such a pain in my ass!"

The group of friends walked the hallways just talking about what was going to happen after school.

* * *

**As usual R&R! Thank sooo much to all of my loyal reviewers! If you like this story send it to your friends who might like it! ANd of course tell them to read and review also! ^_^**


	7. Kagome VS Kikyo

**Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha, but I do own this fanfiction story.**

**Yay! Here is the seventh chapter! This was pretty cool to write since I've never written anything like it before. It was a challenge to my writing skills, but I think I pulled it off pretty well!**

* * *

Kagome and Sango were in the girls locker room getting dressed out of their p.e. uniforms and into their regular clothes. Kagome had just finished putting on her earrings when the bell rang.

"Are you ready?" Sango asked stuffing her p.e. clothes into her p.e. locker and locking it. Kagome locked her locker.

"As ready as ever" Kagome said.

The girls walked out of the locker room. The guys were waiting for them.

"Hey" Miroku pointed towards the p.e. field "she's waiting with her group again."

Kagome sighed. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

The group walked over on the field to where Kikyo and her girls were. Kikyo stood with her arms crossed waiting. Kagome and her group walked up.

"It's about time!" Kikyo said impatiently.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She dropped her bag and kicked it aside, pulled out her earrings and gave them to Sango. "Alright Kikyo, let's go if you're so impatient."

Kikyo smirked and put her fists up. Sango laughed at her. "What are you laughing at Fujioka!?" Kikyo yelled at Sango.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled at her "you're fighting ME remember."

Kikyo looked back at Kagome and glared. "Fine Higurashi." Then Kikyo threw a punch at Kagome's face who caught her fist in her hand and twisted her arm. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kikyo yelled as Kagome twisted. Kagome then kicked Kikyo in the gut as she let go of her arm. Kikyo fell on the grass clutching her arm.

"Well?" Kagome was getting impatient while she watched Kikyo's friends fawning over her, asking her if she was okay and telling her to do something. Kikyo got back up and tried to kick Kagome, but she just moved. Kagome smirked. "I've been waiting forever to do this" she said.

In the background Kagome's friends were cheering her on and same for Kikyo. Some more students noticed what was happening on the field and ran over to watch. Now there was a huge crowd on the field. People were recording the fight with their cell phones, there were kids betting on the girls.

Kikyo was worried now, but Kagome stood there confident waiting for Kikyo's next mistake. Kikyo punched Kagome in the cheek. _'I got her!' _Kikyo thought triumphantly.

Kagome felt her cheek. There was a little bleeding cut from Kikyo's ring. "Oh hell no!" Kagome yelled and started to get her real fighting look on her face.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's facial expression changed. _'That's what she looked like the other time she was about to fight Kikyo! The time at Miroku's locker, but Kikyo chickened out.'_"Oh crap!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked at Sango.

"Yes Inuyasha I saw it" she told him. "But I can't stop her now. I'm not strong enough." Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the two fighting girls.

Kikyo also noticed Kagome's change. She started backing up and Kagome smirked bigger at this. Kagome launched forward and punched Kikyo in the eye.

"C'mon Kagome!" a familiar voice shouted. Kagome looked and saw both Inuyasha and Kouga cheering.

Sango and Miroku both yelled "look out!" but it was too late. Kagome turned around and Kikyo punched her cheek again.

Kagome grabbed her cheek and Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hair. "That's a Pansy-ass move Kinky-ho!" Kagome yelled. Kagome brought her fist up to Kikyo's jaw. While Kikyo was holding her chin, Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hair on both sides of her head and slammed her chin into her knee.

"Oh crap!" Miroku said wincing.

"She's going too far!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango.

"I know! But what the hell am I supposed to do!?" she yelled back. "Wait! I know. Get Miroku and Kouga and all of you pull her back! Maybe if she sees some familiar faces she'll calm down."

"AWW man that's gotta hurt!" Miroku said after he saw Kikyo slap Kagome.

"Miroku! Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled.

The boys ran over to Kouga. "Go Kagome!" he was screaming.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled over the crowd.

"We need your help!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha filled Kouga in on what to do while Miroku pushed through the crowd to get to Kagome. Inuyasha and Kouga pushed through and met up with Miroku.

"Kagome stop!" Miroku yelled as he watched Kagome punch and slap Kikyo. "I can't get through to her man!" he told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kouga tried yelling at her, but she was def because she was in fighting mode. "C'mon!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha. The two boys ran to Kagome and restrained both of her arms.

"What the hell are you two morons doing!?" Kagome kicked and screamed at them.

Kikyo was about to charge, but Ayame and Kagura held her back while Yura talked some sense into her.

"I'm sorry my love" Kouga said "but we need to stop you!"

"Kagome you're going too far!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku and Sango got in front of Kagome while Kouga and Inuyasha kept her back. "Kags you have to calm down!" Sango told her.

"You have to end this! You're going crazy!" Miroku said.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I did it again didn't I?" she asked and Sango nodded. "Get off of me." she told the boys.

They let go and Kagome started walking towards Kikyo. Kikyo's friends backed up. Kikyo just stared at her. "What Higurashi? You didn't get enough?"

Kagome punched Kikyo one last time in the temple. She smirked "that was for Inuyasha... and I win." Then she walked off passed the crowd and started heading towards the school after she had grabbed her stuff. Everyone just stared jaws dropped, eyes wide at the knocked out Kikyo. Inuyasha stared mouth agape as Kagome left the scene.

Inuyasha ran after her. "Kagome! Wait!"Kagome started walking faster. Inuyasha ran and caught her arm. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"What do you mean? She wanted to fight so she got a fight!" Kagome yelled at him.

"No…well yeah, but I was talking about what you said before you walked off."

"What? That the last punch was for you?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well… you would never hit her so I did it for you. Plus this fight was kind of about you."

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well… remember I told you that she wanted to fight me because I was getting too close to you."

"Okay" Inuyasha said thinking "then what was your reason to agree?"

"Because for one thing it wasn't really an option to decline and I've wanted to kick her ass since kindergarten."

Inuyasha laughed, but inside he was kind of... disappointed.

'_I thought she might like me, but I guess not' _he thought disappointed. '_Wait! What the hell am I thinking! I don't like her like THAT! We just became friends!'_

"Hey Inuyasha I better get out of here before the principal can catch me."

Inuyasha shook out of his thoughts. "Yeah..of course" he smiled. She smiled back.

"I'll call you later" she said running off.

Inuyasha walked back to Sango and Miroku.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha chuckled. "She bailed." Sango and Miroku laughed.

"That's my girl!" Sango said.

They all laughed and walked to the school exit.

**WITH KAGOME:**

Kagome was running home fast thinking about the fight and what happened after it.

_'Hmm…' _she thought. _'Sango could have stopped me, but she sent Inuyasha instead. I mean Miroku and Kouga were there too, but Inuyasha seemed really worried.'_

Kagome smiled at the thought and slowed to a walk. _' I wonder why he was asking why I accepted the fight? I mean…everyone knows that me and Kikyo have a worse hate for each other than I ever had with Inuyasha! I could tell that his eyes said something different from his laughing. I just wonder what he was really thinking.'_

Just then Kagome's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen that lit up _Sango_. Kagome smiled and picked it up.

"Hi Sango."

"Hey Kags … so you bailed huh?"

Kagome laughed. "Yup! I can't afford to get suspended now."

"So are you happy that you finally kicked Kikyo's sorry ass?"

"Oh my God yes! Oh… and thanks by the way."

"For what?" Sango asked innocently.

"I know what you planned when you sent Inuyasha to stop me! You could have stopped me yourself."

"Well" Sango said "I figured I'd help you with the bet."

Kagome smiled even though she knew Sango couldn't see her. "Thanks Sango, I owe you."

"Yes you do" Sango laughed. "I'll talk to you later Kaggie-Boo! Bye!"

"Bye Sangie-Boo."

Kagome shut her phone and put it back in her jeans pocket. Kagome saw her house and ran to the door. She unlocked it and walked in.

"Mom I'm home!" There was a not on the kitchen counter. "Yes! Home alone again! I guess I'll call Inuyasha now."

Kagome pulled out her phone, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and dialed. She bit into her apple while it was ringing.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered. Kagome swallowed to fast and started choking.

"Hey Inuyasha" she squeaked.

Inuyasha laughed. "What's wrong with you?" he asked while she choked.

Kagome finally swallowed. "Stupid apple" she said. Inuyasha heard her and started laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut up!" she said embarrassed.

"Hey" Inuyasha said over the line. "Do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Wednesday, we have school."

"I meant after school you ditz! Man did Kikyo punch you too hard or something?"

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled defensively. "Where did you have in mind?" she asked.

"What about the movies?" he asked. "Sango and Miroku already agreed, so if you don't then you will be the looser of the group."

"Oh haha" she said sarcastically "what if I'm busy?"

"What… you got a hot date with Kouga or something?" he asked teasingly.

"You know you're really starting to piss me off!" she yelled over the phone.

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm only messing with you! Jeez! Calm down!"

Kagome sighed "yeah yeah I'll go."

"Alright see you tomorrow!" Then he hung up.

Kagome looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. She walked upstairs to her room. "I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?" she thought out loud.

* * *

**Wow I can't believe I've already gotten to chapter 7! Sorry that this chapter took really long! I was grounded from the Internet again! Only longer this time, but here it is anyways! **

**As always R&R! ^_^**


	8. Sweet Sunset

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time I owned Inuyasha…..yup still a fantasy**

**I know some people are mad at me for not updating sooner…and I really have no excuses accept school has overwhelmed me and I'm sorry, but here it is! (now please don't kill me)**

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **Kagome woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. "Ugggg..."

Kagome reached around sleepily until she slammed her fist on the off button. She got out of bed and started her daily routine. She took a shower, blow-dried her hair and styled it. Then, she got dressed in some purple skinny jeans, a plain purple t-shirt and a black with purple pin-striped vest and black Nike's. She went down stairs and fixed herself and little brother Souta a bowl of cereal.

"Souta! I made you breakfast are you done getting ready yet?"

Souta came running down the stairs. "Yup I'm ready."

They ate their cereal and left to walk to school. The first stop was Sango's house. Sango was waiting outside for them (She was wearing black skinny jeans with a neon green shirt that said 'crazy gurl' on the front of it).

"Hey Kagome! Let me get Kohaku real quick." They came out of the house and then they were all on their way.

Kohaku is Sango's little brother. He and Souta have been friends since Kagome and Sango met. They go to the same school together just like the girls. Sango, Kagome, Kohaku and Souta walk to school together almost every morning.

"Buy you guys!" Kagome and Sango said to the boys as they dropped them off at their elementary school.

"So do you think people will be talking about what happened yesterday?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome sighed "probably."

The girls walked into the junior high and everybody stared as they walked down the hall to get to their lockers. Miroku ran up to the girls.

"Hey ladies!"

"Hey Miroku" they both said.

Inuyasha ran up next. "Everyone is talking about the fight!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah" Miroku added "I haven't seen Kikyo either! She's probably too embarrassed to show her face!"

Sango laughed. "I wouldn't doubt that she stayed home today. They were all laughing when Kouga walked up.

"Kagome" he said " I'm sorry for yesterday" when he said that, he grabbed both of her hands in his own. "I'm sorry I had to hold you back, but I'll make it up to you!" Go out on a date after school with me today."

"Uhhh..." Kagome was confused. She wasn't mad at him.

Inuyasha took her hands away from Kougas before you could say 'watch it', he let them go and glared at the wolf demon. "She already has plans" he said in a stern voice.

Kouga glared back. "Isn't that for her to decide?"

Before another fight could break out, Kagome jumped in. "Yeah sorry Kouga, but I've told you before that I refuse to go out with you, plus I really do have plans."

Kouga looked at her sadly, but perked up quickly. He grabbed her hands again determined. "That's okay my love, you'll be mine another time." And after that he ran off.

Kagome was left to stare after him incredulously. She slapped her hand to her forehead. "When will he learn?" she asked annoyed.

"What was that all about?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just acted like he didn't hear him and announced that he had to get to his first class early.

"What's up with him?" Sango asked after Inuyasha had left, but she didn't get an answer because the first bell rang.

"Bye you guys. I have to get ready for mobs of people asking questions all day!" Kagome smiled and walked off.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

All day Kagome was being chased by huge mobs asking questions. She was glared at by Kikyo's snobby click and she even had to run away from the school newspaper reporters. When the last bell rang, Kagome got changed and quickly darted out of the locker room. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's locker where they planned to meet. Like they agreed, everyone was at his locker when she got there.

"Hey everybody" Kagome said excited that school was over.

"Hey Kags" Sango replied "I can't believe we got here before you." The two boys just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well the "reporters" followed me. Thank God I lost them!" she explained.

Inuyasha was leaning against his locker when his sensitive dog ears heard something. "There's another mob of reporters coming this way" he informed Kagome.

"Crap!" she yelled before pushing Inuyasha away from his locker and jumping inside of it.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that our school has the tall lockers" Miroku said.

The mob came up to Inuyasha. "Where is she dog!" Kana, the head of the school newspaper, demanded.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

Kana glared and turned to Sango. "Fujioka! She's your best friend so I know you know where she is!"

"Nope I don't" she replied simply pissing Kana off even more.

Kana turned to Miroku. "What about you monk? Do you know where Kagome Higurashi is?"

"If they don't know where she is do you really think I do?"

Kana glared and ran down the hallways like a mad woman with her reporters right behind her. Kagome jumped out of the locker and took a big deep breath.

"HOLY CRAP INUYASHA WHAT DO YOU KEEP IN THERE!" Everyone laughed while they watched Kagome's look of disgust.

"So are we going to the movies or what?" Kagome asked irritated.

"Yeah let's go" Inuyasha told everyone.

"So what are we seeing anyways?" Sango asked while they walked to the theater.

"Didn't you say something about a comedy Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yup, but that's all I'm telling you."

**AFTER THE MOVIE:**

"That was hilarious!" Sango and Kagome yelled while the boys laughed.

Sango's phone beeped. When she looked at it there was a text from Miroku.

_You wanna ditch these two and go see a movie just the two of us?_

Sango looked at Miroku who was looking at her and nodded 'yes'. "Hey I gotta go" she told everyone "my mom just texted me saying she wants me home so..."

"Okay we'll see you later Sango" Kagome gave her a hug and watched her walk away. "So do you two wanna catch another movie?" she asked.

"Actually I have to go" Miroku told her "you know...curfew..."

"Oh..uh..okay.. bye Miroku" she said giving him a hug.

"So... I guess it's just me and you huh?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah I guess so...so what do you wanna see next?"

"Actually..."

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome "don't tell me you have to go too!"

"No, but there aren't really any other good movies so I was thinking we could go somewhere else?"

"Oh... like where?"

**WITH SANGO AND MIROKU:**

"So what are we seeing?" Sango asked Miroku.

"A scary movie, but first we have to wait until they leave."

Miroku and Sango were peaking around the corner waiting for them to leave. When Inuyasha and Kagome left Miroku bought their tickets and they disappeared into the theater.

**BACK TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME:**

The two had walked to the park which they both used to fight over.

"So why did you bring me here Inuyasha?"

"There's a tree I like to sit in that has a nice view of the sunset" he told her. He started to walk towards a tall oak tree. Kagome stood staring at it with fear. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

She shook the look off of her face quickly. "Nothing" she replied. He looked at her disbelieving. "Nothing is wrong" she repeated.

"Uh-huh" he said rolling his eyes and walking up to her.

"Wh-what are you do-" Kagome stopped her sentence when Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped onto a big tree branch. He jumped from branch to branch until he reached the top branch. Kagome had been holding onto him in a death-grip. When Inuyasha sat on the branch and got comfortable, she was still holding onto him.

"Kagome you can let go now."

Kagome opened her eyes and let go of him. "Yeah...haha..o-o-of course."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you scared of heights?" he asked her.

"Heights?" she squeaked "no o-of c-course not..hahaha why do you ask?"

Inuyasha looked to see her nails digging into the bark of the tree branch. "No reason" he said moving the branch a little. He saw her grip tighten more. He smirked and then started to rock the branch harder.

Finally Kagome cracked. "OKAY! OKAY!" she yelled latching herself onto him. "I'm scared of heights so please stop moving the branch!"

Inuyasha could smell the little tears she had coming in her eyes and went into panic mode. "Kagome please don't cry!" She sniffled into his shirt. "I brought you up here so you could see the sunset! I didn't know you were afraid of heights...and besides I wouldn't let you fall."

Kagome looked up at him with her tear-streaked face. "Thanks Inuyasha" she said snuggling her back up against his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her stomach. They sat and watched the sunset, and for once Kagome wasn't afraid of heights because she knew that somehow, Inuyasha would catch her if she fell.

* * *

**This was a short chapter I know! But I had to build up their relationship otherwise how would the bet work? Plus, being me, I just had to add some fluff! **

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


	9. Hot-Headed

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had really bad writers block! It was awful and I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Inuyasha in my dreams :(**

* * *

"Don't look in the closet! Don't look in the closet! Ahhhhh!" Sango screamed as she latched onto Miroku's arm. "I told you not to look stupid!" she yelled at the screen.

"Uhhh Sango" Miroku looked at the girl latching on his arm, "I don't think they can hear you."

Sango then realized what she was doing and let go of him. Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked the other way, but then it hit her. _'This could be my chance to win the bet!'_When she turned back around to look at Miroku he was grinning. "What?" she asked eyeing him.

"Oh nothing, nothing" he waved it off.

They sat and watched the movie for a while after that until Sango scooted closer to him in her seat. Miroku eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing while Sango acted completely normal. A couple of minutes later she leaned her head on his shoulder. _'What is going on!' _Miroku thought. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, but she had a completely normal unfazed look on her face. Sango took a peek at Miroku from the corner of her eye and noticed he was doing the same. _'Haha! I've got him right where I want him!' _She looked over at him and started to tilt her head up with her lips out just a bit. He smirked and leaned down towards her. _'This is it!' _she thought. But right when their lips were about to touch the lights in the theater came on. They both looked over to see the movie credits playing on the screen and people leaving the theater.

Sango looked down and muttered. "Damn!"

"Hey it's late" Miroku said "I better get home before my mom has a cow."

"Oh, yeah ok uhh... see you tomorrow Miroku."

He smiled and walked out of the movie theater. Sango walked home thinking about what almost happened in the theater.

***~*~ WITH INUYASHA:**

Inuyasha had already walked Kagome home and now he was laying on his bed reminiscing what happened tonight. "Man what a night..." he thought out loud when is phone rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hey babe, miss me already?" he tried to sound alluring.

"Uhhh that's really creepy dude!" Miroku said from the other line.

Inuyasha jumped into a sitting position on his bed. "Oh! Aw man sorry! I thought you were... never mind. What do you want?"

"Jeez man a minute ago you were trying to flirt with me. Talk about mood swings! Hahaha!"

"Oh shut up Miroku! I didn't look to see who was calling! I thought you were someone else!"

"Haha! Calm down Inuyasha I was only kidding! Anyways... wait a minute who did you think was calling you at this hour of the night?"

"Oh would you just leave it alone! Now why'd you call?"

"Could it have been little miss Kagome I wonder?"

"No!" Inuyasha tried to lie.

"Than who was it?" Miroku prodded.

"Your mom! Now will you please tell me why the hell you called me at this hour?"

"Fine Yash I see how it is. I called because I wanted to tell you that I think Sango really digs me."

"Uh huh" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Miroku told him.

"And how is this different from all of the other times you've told me this?"

"Because Inuyasha! You should have seen the way she was acting tonight! She even tried to kiss me!"

"Yeah sure. I somehow find that very hard to believe. Anyway, I have to go before I get busted talking on the phone so late. Bye Miroku."

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku called over the line, but it was too late, he already hung up.

***~*~ NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL (THURSDAY)**

_'Damn!' _Kagome thought. _'I've got to get somethin' going! Sango almost won the bet last night!'_

At the same time the boys were talking last night so were the girls, they told each other everything that happened when they departed separate ways.

_'I knew those two were acting weird! I really need to think of something! Okay, think Kagome think!' S_he chanted the same thing in her head until she thought of something. She looked around the hallway to find no one was there and took out her "guide" from her locker. She scanned the book impatiently until she found a chapter worth looking at.

"Small Things" she read the chapter title aloud to herself_. 'Let's see... accidental bumps, winking, holding hands...'_

"Hey Kagome whatcha' readin'?"

Kagome spun around to see Inuyasha. "Uhh... NOTHING!" she threw the book into her locker and slammed it shut_. 'Pheew that was close!_'

Inuyasha raised his eye brow questioningly, "Uhh... okaaayy."

Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "So Inuyasha what are you doing here so early? You usually don't come until 8:00am and it's only..." Kagome looked at her phone "7:42am."

"What are you timing me now?" he teased her.

"No!" she blushed and turned away. He laughed at her as she grumbled something under her breath about being unappreciated.

At that moment Kouga walked up to the two. "My love! How are you this beautiful morning?"

Kagome sighed, it was too early to yell at Kouga right now. "Fine" was all she said.

"Yes you are" Kouga told her wiggling his eye brows.

Inuyasha just stood there watching._ 'This guy just doesn't give up!' _He leaned against the lockers. His head was throbbing from Kouga's annoyance.

Kagome sighed again. "Is there a point to this conversation soon?" she asked annoyed by his presence already.

He smiled a big pearly smile. "Well actually I was wondering if you were free after school today?"

Inuyasha's stress vein was popping out of his head as he leaned against the lockers with his fists balled and his eyes closed. Kagome closed her eyes sighing. _'MUST NOT PUNCH THIS GUY TO A BLOODY PULP' _they both chanted in their heads.

Kouga's smile dropped into a frown. Kagome noticed this when she opened her eyes again. "Uhh..." Kaogme started to say something, but let it go. _'I might as well just not say anything. I've never seen him frown at me though, not ever!' _"Hey" she said lifting up Kouga's face by his chin. "What's wrong?" He looked at her with such sad eyes that she was a little scared. She grabbed his face with her hands on either cheek. "Kouga what the hell is wrong with you!"

Inuyasha started to get curious and opened one eye. _'I swear he better not be faking that face!' _He growled at the thought.

"I just" Kouga started, he turned his head to the right with his hand covering his face dramatically. "I just don't know why you hate me so much!" He pretended to cry.

Now Inuyasha was sincerely pissed off. _'That lousy flee bag is faking it!_' He growled and pushed himself off of the lockers. "Kouga!" he snarled. Kagome and Kouga both whipped their heads towards him.

"Uhhhgg! What do YOU want?" Kouga asked Inuyasha irritatedly.

"You've crossed the line this time you good-for-nothing wolf! You faked a sad face just to try to get Kagome to go out with you! Not only is that messing with her emotions, but it's just plain low!"

"And what are YOU going to do about it?" Kouga mocked. Inuyasha let out a menacing growl from the back of his throat.

Kagome was just standing behind Kouga shocked. _'He... faked that face? But...it... it looked so real!' _She suddenly walked in front of Kouga and stared him hard in the face.

As soon as she stepped in front of him Inuyasha stopped growling. _'What the..'_was all he had time to think before a loud SLAP rang through the hall. Inuyasha stood wide-eyed looking at Kagome and Kouga, who was now holding his red cheek.

Kagome was glaring at the boy she'd just slapped. "We're done" she said just above a whisper. Both boys heard it though. Inuyasha took a couple of steps closer to them.

"My love... what do you.."

Kouga was interrupted by Kagome screaming. "We're done!" she yelled. "No more!" she continued "I'm done with you" she said as cold as ice.

"But... I love you Kago..."

"Shut up! Don't talk to me, don't acknowledge me, don't even glance my way! Stop sending me love notes and sneaking roses in my locker because I'm through with you!"

Her face and her words hit Kouga like a ton of bricks. "Why my love?" he asked, tears pricking at his eyes.

"Don't you 'my love' me! You tried to manipulate me! You've gone waaaaay past the line this time. In fact you've just entered the danger zone. So if you don't get out of here in 10 seconds" she had a beyond furious look on her face, "I will Kick Your Ass!" she said the last part slowly pronouncing every letter.

"But..." Kouga let a tear drop.

"NOW!" Kagome screamed and let out a growl that could rival his own. Kouga dashed down the hallway with his demon speed and it sent both Kagome's and Inuyasha's hair to swift around their faces.

Kagome was fuming. Her breathing was heavy and Inuyasha swore he could've seen flames in her eyes. She turned back to face Inuyasha in a huff. She walked next to Inuyasha and picked up her forgotten book bag. "I'm ditching today" was all she said before she turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and she darted her head towards him. "What do I tell Miroku and Sango and the teachers?" he looked at her incredulously.

"Tell 'em I'm sick and I'll be back tommorrow" she said harshly ripping her wrist away.

Inuyasha stared after the hot-headed girl in bewilderment. _'What if she gets caught?' _Inuyasha only sighed _'this is going to be one hell of a day'_

* * *

**What a strange turn of events huh? I felt kinda bad when I wrote this because I actually do like Kouga, but I had to get one obstacle out of the way...**

***~SPECIAL~* I WILL MENTION MY 50TH REVIEWER IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SOOOOOOO *R&R***

**I will Not post the next chapter until I get up to at least 50 reviews!**


	10. The Party

**I'm baaaaaccckk! Look I know you all hate me at this point, but I swear I have an explanation : I literaly didn't get my intenet back until a couple weeks ago. I've gone like more than a year with no internet on my computer. And I'm so stubborn I will NOT type or post my stories on anyone's computer, but my own. I made this chapter super duper extra long though so I hope that makes up for it a little bit. Thanks soooooo much to my 50th reviewer: BugBite14!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or the characters; they all belong to the genius Rumiko Takahashi :)**

* * *

As it turns out Kagome didn't have to ditch school. She had just gotten to the front of the school when the announcer on the loud speaker said "Miss. Kagome Higurashi to the principal's office please."

She sighed. _'Well, so much for that idea.' _She walked to the office still irritated. When she got there, the secretary led her into Principal Mao's office. What she saw when she walked in was surprising. Principal Mao was in his big chair behind his official looking desk and Kikyo, black eyed on her left eye and right arm in a cast, sat in one of the visitor's chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Miss. Higurashi" Principal Mao said "I assume you know why you're here."

Kagome sighed and looked at Kikyo. "I can take a wild guess."

"The whole school is talking about your fight ladies and I've been showed footage on a young man's cell phone."

"Do you see what she did to me!" Kikyo sniffled.

"Yes" said the principal "I see the damages but I also saw on the footage that you were the one to throw the first punch Miss. Magumi" he said addressing Kikyo.

Kikyo pouted. "So! I ended up with a black eye and a broken arm and she gets let free?"

"Of course not, you two will both be suspended, but because I was shown that you threw the first punch Kikyo, you will be suspended tor nine days and Kagome will be suspended for three."

"But!" Kikyo started to protest.

"No buts Miss. Magumi! Both of your parents will be informed of this. I'm calling now and having them pick you up." Principal Mao left the girls in his office to talk to his secretary.

Kagome laughed. "Now I have a legitimate excuse not to be in school today."

Kikyo glared at her. "You are such a bitch." She scowled while addressing Kagome.

Kagome just smiled and looked out of the large window in the office. Then she took out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Inuyasha: _'Well forget ditching. I just got suspended for three days' _it said. Just as she was sliding her phone back into her jeans pocket Principal Mao walked back in.

"Your parents are being called as we speak" he said. "For now I'm going to release you to pick up the homework packets I've already asked your teachers to put together for you. Now run along, I'll have my secretary call you two back in when your parents get here."

With that Kagome pushed herself off of her place on the wall and walked out. Kikyo pushed in her chair and rammed into Kagome with her good shoulder on the way out of the office. The impact sent her stumbling into the arms of a boy.

"Ouch" Kagome said. She looked up to see Hojo, a boy who's had a crush on her since grade school. "Hey Hojo. Sorry about that, she kind of pushed me."

"Yeah I saw that. What were you doing in Principal Mao's office?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was getting suspended for fighting."

"Oh yeah I heard something about that. It's all over school. How long are you going to be gone for?"

"Three days."

"Oh… well I've gotta get going back to class" Hojo said looking at his watch "but I hope to see you when you get back."

"Yeah sure thing. See you."

Hojo smiled, said goodbye and walked out of the door. '_Huh… I haven't seen much of that guy since junior high.'_

*~*~ later that day:

"I can't believe you got suspended" Sango said over the phone.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just surprised it took this long" Kagome said. "Hey you'll never guess who I bumped, well actually fell into today."

Sango laughed. "Who?"

"Hojo, you know from grade school to junior high to… well now?"

"Oh yeah I know the guy. Haha! I thought he fell off the face of the earth for a while. I haven't seen much of him since we started high school. Hey didn't he used to have a major crush on you?"

Just then a light bulb went off in Kagome's head. "Hey Sango, what would you think if I told you I was going to skip a couple chapters of our guide?"

"Uh I'd say you better have a very good plan in that tricky little head of yours missy. And just how many chapters are we talking here?"

"Um, whichever chapter is about jealousy."

"What?" Sango exclaimed. "That's like almost to the end of the guide! Do you even have a plan to back that up?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course I do! I'm a professional at these kinds of things. Hey I actually gotta go, but I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah ok I'll talk to you later, bye" said Sango.

'_I didn't even start to think of a plan… oh God I'm doomed.' _Kagome sighed. _'Well I'm sure inspiration will hit soon enough.' _With that she started on her homework packet. A few minutes later her phone buzzed. "Oh thank God, a distraction" Kagome said relieved. She looked at her lit up screen, at the call from Inuyasha. "Hello?" she answered.

"So you're only going to be gone tomorrow, Monday and Tuesday? No fair! That's like an extended weekend!" Inuyasha said.

"Hahaha! Yeah I know right!"

"So what are you doing to do when you get back to school? Because I know you're probably grounded right?"

"Of course" Kagome replied. "I actually don't know yet why?"

"Well there's a party next weekend. I found out about it today from Miroku. Apparently it's supposed to be huge. I figured I'd invite you."

"That sounds great, only my parents would never go for it and I'm probably still grounded."

Inuyasha scoffed. "That's what sneaking out is for."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah well it's not that easy when you're under house arrest and you're constantly being watched."

Inuyasha had a mischievous sound in his voice. "You know I could help you if you want."

"Inuyasha you are such a trouble maker, but I'm curious so I'll take you up on that offer. When's the party?"

"Saturday at ten pm. We'll be arriving fashionably late of course though."

"Hahaha sounds good. We'll talk more about it next week when I'm back in school."

"Okay talk to you then, bye" Inuyasha said and hung up.

*~*~ Wednesday morning:

Kagome walked into the school with a new attitude. Somehow, knowing Kikyo wasn't there made going worth her while. She walked to her locker; the group had agreed to meet there this morning instead of at their usual place at Miroku's locker. As soon as she got there she was attacked in a big group hug.

"You're back!" Miroku smiled at the girl.

"We missed you so much!" said Sango.

Inuyasha just smiled.

"Aww I missed you guys too" Kagome said. "So is there any spectacular news I should know about? Did something drastic happen in my leave of absence?"

"Well…-" Inuyasha started.

"You'll never believe this one" Sango chimed in. "Kouga and Ayame got together!"

Kagome stared in shock. "Really? Wow who would've thought…?"

"And then there's the obvious party this Friday" Miroku said.

"Yeah!" Kagome lit up. "I can't wait!"

"How are you gonna go with your parents putting you on constant surveillance though?" Sango asked.

"I've got it covered" Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Oh?" Miroku gave Sango a look and she gave him a sly smile. "Well good to hear it" Miroku finally turned his attention back to Inuyasha. Just then the bell rang to signal the start of school.

"We better get going. We'll catch up at lunch" Sango said before dragging Miroku off to their first class.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they walked to first period.

"You have a little brother right?" He asked.

"Uh yeah why?"

"Is he cool?"

"Souta? Oh totally. We're really close. Why?"

"We're including him in our plan" Inuyasha told her.

"How? What could he do?"

Inuyasha smirked. "He can cover for you. He would do that for you wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, in a heartbeat, but I've never actually asked him to cover for me on something so major. If he gets caught we're all going down."

Inuyasha laughed. "Have some faith in the kid!"

"I do!" Kagome said as they walked into their first class. "I just worry for him that's all. Anyways, what's the rest of the plan?"

"Just make sure you tell your brother what's going on and be ready by ten sharp."

"That's it? You're not going to tell me that rest?"

"What's life without a bit of surprise?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

*~*~ At lunch:

Kagome was walking out of her third period class heading towards Miroku's locker when she heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" Hojo was running down the hall trying to catch up with her. When he finally did he said, "I thought that was you. I wanted to ask you since you're back in school when are you free?"

"Well" Kagome said "I'm kind of not for a while."

"Oh, well I just figured since we haven't talked in a while we could go out somewhere and catch up, like on a date or something." Hojo blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly. "But if you're not free-"

"Well…" Kagome said. "I'm really not supposed to be free because I'm grounded, but I'm kind of sneaking out to go to that party on Friday night. Have you heard about it?"

Hojo gave a small laugh and rubbed his head again. "Yeah… it's actually supposed to be for me."

Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled. "You're kidding!"

"Ha-ha actually no…it's my birthday that day and my friends wanted to throw me a big party to celebrate my sixteenth birthday."

"Ha-ha awesome! Then I'll see you there."

"Ha-ha yeah I'll be the one everyone is singing to" Hojo smiled and winked at her.

Kagome smiled back and said, "Ok I guess I'll catch you later then." With that she walked off leaving the boy love struck.

Kagome was speed-walking to Miroku's locker to meet the group because she knew she was pretty late when all of a sudden a thought popped into her head and made her stop dead in her tracks. It felt like a light bulb had gone off inside her head. _'Oh my god that's it! The party!'_

Kagome bounded down the hall to the locker. When she got there, she could easily see that everyone was anxious looking.

"Where the hell were you?" Inuyasha asked her as she ran up.

Kagome completely ignored him and grabbed Sango by the arm. With wide eyes and a huge smile plastered on her face she said, "Sango I need to talk to you!" Sango just gave her a completely confused look and Kagome got impatient. "Just come on!" she said dragging off her best friend.

The two boys looked at each other. "What was that all about?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha didn't even hear him. "She completely ignored me!" He yelled in disbelief.

*~*~ with the girls:

Kagome dragged Sango into the janitor's closet a couple of halls over and shut the door behind them. Kagome felt around furiously for a light switch.

Sango was the first to speak. "Um Kagome were you planning on raping me?"

Kagome switched on the light and snorted, looking back at her smiling friend. "Hardly. I've got great news! Remember when we were talking on the phone about me skipping to the jealousy part of the guide? Well I've finally got a plan!"

"I thought you already had a plan-" Sango said looking slightly annoyed, but Kagome cut her off.

"The party" she continued. "Do you know who it's for?"

"I didn't think it had a purpose actually. Why, who's it for?" Sango asked.

"Hojo!" Kagome practically squealed in delight as she revealed this news.

Sango just stared at her. "Ok. I'm not seeing what's so exciting about that…"

"Don't you see?" Kagome said as she grabbed Sango by the shoulders. "It's HOJO!"

"Uhhh… yupp still lost" Sango said utterly confused.

Kagome dropped her head and her hands and sighed. "You're hopeless. Ok, let me spell it out for you: Hojo, his party, he's had a crush on me for years now? Anything ringing a bell yet oh slow one?"

Suddenly realization hit Sango like a ton of bricks. "You're going to use Hojo and his party to make Inuyasha jealous! Aren't you?"

Kagome started slowly clapping. "You're brilliant. I bow down to your smarticles" she said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you!" Sango said crossing her arms. Kagome laughed and patted the brooding girl on the back. "So how are you going to work that?" Sango said finally getting over her embarrassment.

"I… actually don't know yet" Kagome said, her giddiness deflating. "I guess I'll just get there and figure it out as I go."

"Well" Sango said opening the door. "I hope that all works out for you. Now let's get back to the guys before they send out a search and rescue team." Kagome giggled and they left to find the boys.

*~*~ with the boys:

"Inuyasha is it just me or has something gotten into those girls?" Miroku asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Hmm… you know you're right. I can't help thinking they're both hiding something from us. My instincts keep telling me that."

"Well, if we've learned anything Inuyasha, it's to trust your dog instincts."

Inuyasha glared at him for a second before finally saying "yeah but what is it?"

Miroku shrugged. "Beats me."

Inuyasha trailed off in thought, calling upon his dog instincts to help him figure this out. When the girls walked up, Inuyasha's thoughts skidded to a halt as he remembered Kagome's weird actions. He spoke up first. "Kagome?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell was that? You totally ignored me!" He blew up.

"Ha-ha chill Inuyasha! I'm sorry I ignored you, but I had urgent girl stuff to talk to Sango about."

Inuyasha was about to say something else when Miroku covered his mouth and looked him in the eye. "Trust me dude, the key word there was 'girl stuff', in other words you don't want to know."

"Feh fine!" Inuyasha pouted.

*~*~ Friday after school with Kagome:

"Ok Souta, what are you going to do if mom and dad try to come check on me?" Kagome was in her room prepping her little brother for later on that night,

"I'll stop them and say you're not feeling well and I've got it under control."

"And?" Kagome prodded.

"And you're resting so they should leave you alone."

Kagome smiled and hugged her little brother. "You're awesome, you know that right?"

Souta laughed. "So I've heard. I'll be back in here at about nine ok?"

"Ok sounds good. Now go do your homework little bro, you've got a big night ahead of you."

Souta smiled and left the room with a "yeah yeah."

Kagome did her homework and started picking out her outfit afterwards. She settled on a black body con skirt with a floral shirt and a black short-sleeved cardigan with black flats. Just like he said, Souta came in her room at nine on the dot.

"You almost ready sis?" he asked.

"Yeah I just have to do my hair and make-up."

"Ok here" he said dumping some stuff on her bed.

"What's that?" she looked at him through her mirror.

Souta smiled. "Props."

Kagome looked over and saw a bottle of aspirins, a washcloth and a thermometer. "Good work little bro" she smiled brightly at her younger brother.

He smirked. "Just remember that you'll be doing the same for me when I'm older."

"Ha-ha ok it's a deal." Kagome curled her hair and brushed it out with her fingers, and then she applied her make-up. She looked in her full-length mirror that hung on the back of her bathroom door. She had to admit that she looked good.

"Wow sis you look… great" Souta said.

Kagome smiled back at him. "You think so?"

"Definitely, that Inuyasha guy doesn't stand a chance."

Kagome considered this for a moment before applying some more lip gloss. Then she heard a little clicking sound. She waited a second and it happened again.

She looked at her window. "Oh you've got to be kidding me" she said.

"Is that him?" Souta asked as she opened her window and looked down at the half-dog demon standing below.

Kagome chuckled. "Yup it sure is. I'll see you later Souta. Thanks for everything, seriously." She smiled at him again and kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran over to the window and called down to him. "How am I gonna get out? How are you getting up?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stand right here and catch you when you jump out of the window."

Kagome started to panic. "Are you crazy? This is a two-story drop! I'm not jumping it!"

"Just do it you pansy!" Inuyasha half-whispered.

Kagome looked uncomfortable and sat on her window sill. "Ok, Kaggie on five. One-two-ahh!" Kagome barely had a chance to scream before Souta pushed her off the sill.

As he promised, Inuyasha caught her effortlessly bridal style. Kagome was shaking when Inuyasha set her on her feet. She looked back up at her brother in the window. "You little-!"

"Hey, you were taking too long. Now get out of here!"

"Yeah c'mon!" Inuyasha said grabbing her by her arm and running.

"Inuyasha how are we going to get there, we can't run there!"

"Don't worry about it. Miroku's friend is giving us a ride; he's right at the end of the street."

Inuyasha led her up to a small black car and they got in. Kagome saw that there were only two seats in the back and one was being occupied by her friend Sango. Miroku was in the front passenger seat with who she assumed to be his friend.

The driver turned around and extended a hand to kagome. He had Miroku's hair and instead of violet eyes, his eyes were brown. She noticed they looked a lot alike. "Hi" he said. "I'm Kenji, Miroku's cousin."

"Oh" Kagome smiled and shook his hand. "That explains the resemblance."

"Ha-ha yeah we get that a lot actually" Miroku said from the front.

"There are only two seats back there so someone is going to have to sit on someone's lap" Kenji informed them.

Kagome looked at Sango, but she just smiled and shook her head no. "Do you mind?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Uh no go ahead" he said, a slight blush on his cheeks. She scooted herself up onto his lap and he buckled them in. He kept his arm around her back to hold her.

"Alright" Kenji said. "Let's not waste precious party time. Let's get this show on the road." Then they drove off. The group got to the party at around ten-thirty. When they walked up to the house, it was quite large in width and it was two stories with a three car garage.

"Wow" Kagome and Sango said in unison. The boys weren't nearly as impressed. When they walked in, the party was already in full swing. All around there were teens dancing to the loud rhythmic music playing.

"Alright!" Kenji said pushing past them. "Let's party! Hey ladies!" He ran off after a group of under-dressed giggly girls.

"Well" Miroku said "let's dance!" He dragged Sango to the middle of the dance floor.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a sly smile. "Wanna dance?"

He looked unsure at the grinding teenagers everywhere and a slight blush creped onto his face.

"What's the matter, you've never danced like that before?" she asked disbelievingly looking out at the teens.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course I have!" _'Just never with you. Gah! Who cares who it is?'_

"Ok, well I'm going to dance, feel free to follow." Just then she found the perfect person. "Hey birthday boy!" she yelled to get Hojo's attention.

He looked over from his place by the snack table. "Hey Kagome! You wanna dance?"

Kagome looked back over at Inuyasha before turning her attention back to Hojo. She smiled. "So glad you asked."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Kagome danced in time with the beat and Hojo seemed to be enjoying himself. When Inuyasha finally made his way to the floor girls immediately surrounded him, fighting hard to get his attention. He finally gave in and danced with a couple of girls. Miroku and Sango were a hit on the dance floor, mainly because every time Miroku's attention strayed to another girl Sango would get his attention back with just a little movement of her hips. Eventually, Kagome noticed the crowd of girls around Inuyasha and led Hojo closer to them. Inuyasha definitely noticed the pair and was a little relieved when Kagome broke away to get some punch.

Sango met up with Kagome at the punch bowl. "How's it going?"

Kagome pointed to Inuyasha and his crowd of admirers on the dance floor. "Not too good."

"Wow that's a lot of girls."

"Yeah no kidding…"

"You know what Kagome? If I were you I'd burst in and steal him with your dance moves. I mean hell you're the one who taught me how to grind and move my hips. Girl, don't be afraid to use your hips because you know you have moves. Just do us all a favor and don't give the poor boy a heart attack ok?"

Kagome looked more determined. "Ha-ha! Alright wish me luck." Kagome braced herself and shimmied herself through the dancers until she got to Inuyasha. She elbowed a couple of girls out of the way and started dancing on him herself.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Dancing, don't you think it's fair that I get my turn with you?" she asked giving him a coy smile.

"Uhh…"  
"Just shut up and dance with me Inuyasha, I love this song."

Inuyasha had to admit that this girl could dance, but what was with the sudden attention? _'Is it just me or is she giving me friendlier attention than usual? Has she been drinking? Wait is there even alcohol at this party?' _"Hey Kagome where's the bar?"

Kagome stopped dancing and turned around to face him. "The what?"

"The bar, alcohol, you know?"

"Uhh… I don't know. I didn't know they had one here. Why?"

"Oh …no reason, just forget it. I wasn't going to drink anyways I just thought you might have been."

Kagome looked a little irritated and crossed her arms. "What gave you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know. You just seemed… loser you know?"

'_Oh my god! Loser, seriously! Crap just play it cool.'_ She laughed and playfully pushed his arm. "I don't even drink silly."

"Oh, my bad."

Just then Hojo popped up. "Hey mind if I cut in?" he asked.

Inuyasha was about to say yes when Kagome spoke up first. "He doesn't mind at all, let's go dance birthday boy.

The rhythmic music went on for a few more minutes before a slow song came on. All the teens with a partner quickly adapted and started swaying back and forth to the slow remedy, including Kagome and Hojo.

After about a minute of slow dancing, Hojo asked "Hey, you wanna get out of here?"

"Uhh…" Kagome didn't have a chance to talk before Hojo was leading her by the hand up the stairs.

Inuyasha watched from his lonely spot on the wall at all of the couples dancing. From the corner of his eye he spotted one couple making their way up the stairs. He smirked. _'They're probably trying to find a private room to make-out in.' _then he got a closer look at the two teens heading upstairs and realization hit. He hopped off of the wall. '_Kagome! I have to find Miroku and Sango!'_

*~*~ with Kagome:

Hojo pulled Kagome up the stairs at a rapid pace. "Hojo, where are we going?" Kagome asked baffled.

Hojo turned to look at her with mischief in his eyes. "My room, it's quieter." He opened the door to his bedroom and pulled her in.

*~*~ with Inuyasha:

Inuyasha rushed around the slow dancers looking for Sango and Miroku. When he did, he grabbed them both by the shoulders and spun them around, stopping their dance.

"Inuyasha what the hell man?" Miroku said angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Sango said just as angrily.

"We have a problem!" Inuyasha said.

*~*~ with Kagome:

"Hojo why are we here?" Kagome finally asked.

He completely ignored her. "Kagome" he said looking her dead in the eyes. "I've had a crush on you since third grade when I was the new kid. You were the first person to actually make me feel welcome. You were so kind to me. I fell for you instantly, and I've felt the same way all through grade school and junior-high, even now as a freshman in high school. I've wanted to ask you out properly for a long time. Let's just say that Wednesday didn't count."

Kagome smelled the faint hint of something on his breath. "Hojo have you been drinking?"

He put his head on her shoulder and held onto her arms. "Ha-ha yeah, my friends thought it would help me loosen up and be more outgoing towards you tonight." He led her over to his bed and sat them down. "Kagome can I ask a birthday favor of you?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "What would that be?"

"Can I… kiss you?"

Her eyes went wide. "What?"

*~*~ with Inuyasha:

Inuyasha had pulled Sango and Miroku to the side to tell them what he saw.

"Uh-oh" Sango said after hearing the news. "He's had a crush on Kagome since grade school!"

"What?" Inuyasha looked panicked.

"But why do you care so much Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a sly look.

"Not now Miroku!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled at him simultaneously.

Sango looked worried. "We have to find her" she said.

"Sango has Kagome been drinking?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"What? No, she doesn't drink."

"But Hojo apparently does" Miroku said. "I saw him and his pals chugging some beer a while ago."

"That's it" Inuyasha said and rushed up the stairs with Sango and Miroku on his heels.

*~*~ with Kagome:

"What?" Kagome asked suddenly nervous.

"Please Kagome it's my birthday" he said while leaning in and blocking her with his arm on the bed next to her.

Kagome put her hands on his chest to stop him. "Hojo I can't." But this action only made him more anxious. He pinned her down. "Hojo knock it off! Stop! Get off!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh c'mon I just want a little birthday kiss Kagome."

Kagome fought and kicked and yelled. Suddenly the door was kicked open. Before she knew it, Inuyasha and Miroku were grabbing the drunken boy by his arms and prying him away from her.

Inuyasha pulled him up by his shirt collar and pinned him to the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you know the meaning of stop!" He slammed the boy against the wall twice before dropping him.

Meanwhile, Sango was comforting Kagome. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine really."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha barked. "Hold him, I'm gonna beat some sense into him."

Miroku held his arms back, but before Inuyasha could pound on the boy, Kagome jumped up and stood in the way. "Stop!" she said. "Beating him to a bloody pulp isn't going to solve anything. He's obviously drunk."

"How can you stand up for this bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Move!"

"No! It's fine just leave him alone, trust me." Inuyasha huffed and puffed and finally moved away. Kagome turned around to Hojo. "You better remember this in the morning or I'm going to be seriously pissed." With that she kicked him in his man parts. Miroku dropped the boy as he gasped in pain. "Let's go please" Kagome said.

The group left the room and in the hallway Miroku realized something. "How are we going to get home? There's no way we're going to find Kenji and even if we do he won't come willingly, it's only been a couple hours."

Sango sighed. "It looks like we're walking."

The group walked out of the house and started on the long walk home. After Miroku and Sango split from the group since they lived on the same street, Inuyasha decided to walk Kagome home.

"Kagome are you sure you're alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah" she looked up at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well" Inuyasha scratched his head, "you're just really quiet that's all."

"Well that was quite an episode back there and it's been a long walk, I guess I'm just pretty tired."

"You know, you were acting pretty weird tonight."

Kagome gave an exhausted sigh. She didn't need to have this chat right now. They stopped at the side of her house.

"Listen Inuyasha I'm really tired can we talk on Monday? Because you know my parents won't let me out this weekend considering I'm still grounded."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, ok fine." He lifted her up to her bedroom window and she pulled herself up and inside.

She looked back out of her window. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome."

* * *

**As always, let me know what you thought. R&R!**


	11. Busted

**Wow it's been a long time huh? Sorry about that but inspiration finally struck me today. And just in time for New Years! So I hope you enjoy and Happy New Years everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only the idea for this story.**

* * *

*~*~ On Sunday:

"I'm telling you Miroku something is up with those girls, especially Kagome" Inuyasha said on the phone line.

"Yeah I know. Sango wouldn't let me out of sight all night and it seemed like every time I even thought about another girl she just started dancing even sexier. I mean I don't mind of course, but when has she ever done that?" Inuyasha was silent on the other end. "I'll tell you my friend" Miroku continued "never!"

"Haha yeah I could tell. Kagome kept trying to get me to dance with her too but at the same time she kept ditching me to dance with that creep Hojo."

"Well after that stunt he pulled at his party, I don't think that will be happening again anytime soon."

Inuyasha growled. "He better hope I don't catch him talking to Kagome."

"Yeah" Miroku agreed "even I'd be willing to scratch these beautiful hands for Kagome."

"Wow" Inuyasha snorted "you mean you'd actually break a nail for someone how gracious of you."

"Yeah I know right, it comes with the best friend title. Anyways, I gotta go, I have important business to attend to."

"Yeah whatever I'll talk to you later bye." With that they hung up.

*~*~ On Monday:

Kagome was standing at her locker talking to Sango on Monday morning. "So I'm officially ungrounded now" Kagome told Sango.

"That's great, and we're not going to see Kikyo until next week." "Bonus!" the girls said in unison.

"So Sango even though my time at the party sucked what about yours, I saw you and Miroku dancing the night away."

"Yeah it was fun but he started acting kind of weird towards the end. Maybe I shouldn't have been so pushy; I mean I didn't let him leave my sight even once."

"So no luck with the bet then?"

"What bet?" Miroku cut in.

The girls jumped. "Nothing!" they said. "Bet?" Sango asked. "What bet?" Kagome finished.

"There's a bet going on?" Inuyasha appeared and joined in.

"Oh my God no" Kagome yelled defensively.

"Ok ok jeez" Inuyasha held up his hands in defense "sorry." Then the bell rang to signal the start of the school day.

*~*~ At lunch with the boys:

"Miroku my instincts are telling me that the girls' weird behavior has something to do with some sort of bet."

"Yeah because I distinctively heard the girls talking about a bet before I walked up to them. I think we should investigate this."

"I agree, hey where are those two anyway?"

*~*~ With Kagome:

Kagome was walking quickly down the hall. She knew she was really late meeting up with the rest of the group and she figured they'd already left without her.

"Hey Kagome!"

'_Wow Déjà vu' _she thought. She turned around ready to punch the person that was calling her name and now running up to her. "Back off! If you try any sudden moves I'll knock your teeth out Hojo."

"Kagome" said the panting boy "Kagome I wanted to say I'm sorry. I heard about what I did at my party the very next day. I was so far gone I didn't remember a thing when I woke up until my friend Kenji told me about it in the morning. I would've called you that day but to be honest I was still really embarrassed."

"Wait Kenji as in Miroku's older cousin?"

"Uh yeah, did you hear anything else I just said?"

"Yes but I'm not exactly willing to forgive you just yet. And seriously, Kenji? We couldn't find him at all that night, that jerk!"

"Uh yeah so anyways I was wondering if that date was still an option."

"You're kidding right?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "How could you even think that option was ever on the table? Especially now you pig!"

"Because you like me right, or at least you did?"

"I never liked you!"  
"But you were always so nice to me."

"Yeah it's called being friendly you idiot!"

"Well what about at my party you were all over me!"

"Oh my God I was using you!" Kagome broke the Dam of Secrecy within her brain and it all poured out of her mouth before her brain could catch up with what she was saying. "Sango and I made a bet that involved kissing Miroku and Inuyasha and I used you to make Inuyasha jealous so I could get what I needed to win the bet!"

Hojo didn't say anything; he just stared beyond Kagome wide-eyed. Suddenly it all hit him at once and he smiled deviously. "Something tells me you're going to lose that bet." He pointed behind Kagome and when she turned around to look, standing there at the end of the hall was none other than Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome stared at then dumbfounded. "You guys…"

She started to talk but Inuyasha cut her off. "Save it! You deserve whatever Hojo was about to do to you that night you two-faced bitch!"

"Inuyasha it's not what you think! Let me explain!"

"Everything you just told Hojo was explanation enough for me. I can't believe I ever trusted you enough to become your friend!"

"I guess we know what the bet was now" Miroku said. They started storming off but before Miroku left he turned around and yelled to Kagome: "and tell Sango our kiss meant absolutely nothing!" Then he ran off after Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around and saw that Hojo had run off. _'Coward…'_ she thought. She had tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Then she started walking and when she rounded the corner she found a girl slumped against the lockers crying. Kagome stopped, "Oh god, Sango…" The crying Sango looked up at her best friend and Kagome started crying too. "I'm so sorry Sango." She slumped down next to her and hugged her.

"It was bound to come out some time" Sango sniffled "I just never thought it'd be this bad."

"I know" Kagome said as she held her crying friend. "Well at least you won." The two laughed bitterly.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know by reviewing! Because I'll never know how you feel if you don't tell me! :) R&R**


	12. Revelations

**Thank you so much to all of my loyal followers for this story... it's finally done! I hope you enjoy the very last chapter and I can't thank you enough for your support! As always read and review! - Love Alhia**

It had been almost two weeks since the boys found out about the bet. No one from the group talked to each other, not even the girls. Kagome and Sango had tried to get a hold of the boys non-stop for the first week but after that they gave up figuring it was hopeless.

Now Kagome was laying in her bed wide- awake at eight in the morning on a Saturday pondering yet again what went wrong. She had tried to talk to Sango about what Miroku had said before he stormed off but her best friend wasn't returning any of her calls or texts either. "God, why is this happening?" Kagome moaned into her pillow,

"I don't know but you're not going to get anything accomplished moping in your bed all day" Souta said from the doorway.

Kagome sighed, "Not now Souta."

"I'm just saying" he walked in, closed the door and came to sit down on Kagome's bed, "sitting around here like a bum isn't helping you at all."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Kagome sat up. "No one is answering my calls, texts or emails. I even slipped a note in everyone's locker, and what do I get? Nothing."

"Well have you at least tried to go to Sango's house?"

"Yeah. And every time her mom answers the door with a different excuse as to why Sango can't come to the door."

"Hmmm… I could try talking to Kohaku to see if maybe he could change her mind?"

"Yeah I guess…"

The brother and sister sat in silence for a few seconds. "You know Kagome I don't think Sango is your main issue here. I think the person you really need to talk to is Inuyasha."

"Sure, but how? And I still haven't gotten any answers about what Miroku said that day."

"You mean about their kiss?"

"Yeah, if Sango had really won the bet she would've told me right?"

"Maybe Miroku was lying" Souta suggested.

"Yeah but she didn't deny it when I told her she won either."

"I don't know but I'm going to go call Kohaku."Kagome sighed as her brother got up and left the room. She laid around for another half an hour before Souta came back. "Ok get up and get dressed."

"Why?" Kagome whined.

"Because" Souta announced, "you're taking me to Kohaku and Sango's."

"Fine" she shuffled to her dresser "let me just change my clothes and brush my teeth."

"Oh nu-uh" Souta said grabbing her by the shoulders and steering her to her bathroom. "You need to take a shower first… trust me." He pushed her inside and walked out but stopped at the bathroom door. "And if I were you I'd use mouthwash too." Kagome rolled her eyes, closed her bathroom door and got her shower ready.

About an hour later the two were walking to their friend's house. When they got to the door Souta rang the doorbell and from inside the house they could hear Kohaku yelling "I'll get it!" He opened the door and greeted them. Then he whispered to Kagome "she's in her room but beware it's pretty bad in there."

The boys ran off to Kohaku's room and Kagome let herself in, shutting the door behind her. She walked down the hall to Sango's bedroom. From outside she could hear sad music blasting and smell something like moldy cheese. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What the hell happened in here?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

There was an old half-eaten pizza in its box on the floor and empty ice cream containers littered Sango's desk. Kagome found Sango in basically the same position on her bed as she had been about an hour ago. Only Sango was under a pile of blankets and pillows. Kagome walked over to Sango's stereo and shut it off.

From under the pile there was a muffled "Hey I was listening to that!"

Kagome went over and started uncovering the girl. "Well now you're not" she said as she uncovered Sango's face.

When she saw Kagome she groaned and stood up "What are you doing here Kagome?"

"I came to drop off Souta, your brother let me in. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want anyone to see me like this!"

"Sango, you're my best friend. You've been my best friend since preschool. You should know better than this."

"Look Kagome, I know I owe you answers but I just don't have it in me to talk about it."

Kagome sighed and sat Sango down on her bed and sat next to her. "Sango believe me I know you're taking this hard but I am too. You know what? Get up, take a shower and get dressed."

"Whhhhhyyy?"

"I'm going to do to you what my brother did to me. Now get up and get ready, we're going out."

Sango reluctantly did what she was told and when she was all ready to go the two girls headed out, hopped on a bus and went to the local mall.

"Kagome, what are we doing here?"

"Well first we're going to get some frozen yogurt for comfort food, and then we're doing some major retail therapy."

"Shopping? I don't know…" Sango said hesitantly as they walked up to the frozen yogurt shop in the food court.

"Just hush and pick your yogurt."

"Sow how's the yogurt?" Kagome asked.

"Really good" Sango smiled, "It really is comfort food, and way better for you then ice cream." The two laughed remembering Sango's mess of a room. "Hey you know what Kagome? I heard something about a dance this Friday night at school. Maybe we could look for some dresses while we shop."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Screw the guys we'll go by ourselves."

"Yeah!" Sango agreed.

Kagome chuckled. "We're talking like they're the ones who screwed us over when in reality we were the ones who betrayed THEM."

Sango sighed, "Yeah… but let's not think of that now, let's find a dress. And when we get back to my house you can spend the night and we'll stay up late watching movies… and I promise I'll answer all of your questions."

Kagome smiled, "I'd like that." And so the girls went shopping.

~*~*~ Back at Sango's later:

The girls walked into the house laughing, arms loaded with bags. They had their night all planned out. They'd order pizza and stay up to watch horror movies, but first they needed to have a serious conversation. The girls put all of their stuff in Sango's room, cleaned it up a bit and sat down to talk.

"Alright Kagome I promised I'd answer all of your questions so go ahead, shoot."

"Well honestly I think I only have one main question. What did Miroku mean by 'tell Sango our kiss meant nothing'?" She could see the pain in her best friend's expression. "Sango I'm sorry. You don't have to…"

"No, it's ok. I need to tell you." Kagome sat at the edge of her seat expectantly. "Well, it happened at Hojo's party. Remember when you said you saw us dancing the night away?" Kagome nodded. "Well that's not exactly true. We did take a break once. Miroku took me to the backyard patio away from everyone else for some fresh air. We got to talking and he ended up asking what was up with me; why I was suddenly being so clingy. I didn't exactly know how to answer so I just stood there stuttering like an idiot until he stopped me. He admitted that he really liked me and had for a while. I admitted that I liked him too and… well he kissed me.

Kagome's eyes felt like they were bulging out of her head. "Sango that's great! I'm so happy for you! But why didn't you tell me?"

"Well don't get me wrong, I wanted to but I felt like if I did you would've said 'well the bet is done so I might as well quit', and things with you and Inuyasha were going so good. I didn't want to screw it up for you."

"But I ended up screwing it up for both of us" Kagome concluded. "God Sango I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, like I said it had to come out sometime. It's not like we could've kept it from them forever."

"Yeah I know but I still wish we could fix things with them now. I don't know why it's so hard to admit but I think I was really starting to fall for Inuyasha. That's why I was trying so hard."

"Aww Kaggie! Trust me, that boy was falling for you too."

"You think? Oh please, Inuyasha? I doubt it."

"Oh no trust me, that boy reads like a book. Miroku and I both noticed it. That's why he teases him so much about it."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at that. "Ok that's it; we need to come up with a battle plan. We need to make those boys listen to us at all costs so we can apologize."

"Well yeah sure, but how?"

Kagome deflated at that. "I honestly don't know. If we try to corner them at school they'll just make a run for it."

"And if we visit their house they'll just slam the door in our faces." The girls sat in thought for a few minutes. "Maybe" Sango said "we can try getting them alone one at a time."

"We can start with Miroku" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah ok" Sango agreed "let's do this."

~*~* Monday at school:

"Ok remember what we talked about" Sango was debriefing Kagome, "He comes in early every Monday for film club. He should be getting out any minute now."

"There he is Sango" she pushed her down the hall "that's your cue!"

Sango ran up behind Miroku and tapped him on the shoulder. "Miroku, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The boy glared at her. "Umm let me think about it… no." He turned to walk away but was stopped in his tracks by Kagome standing behind him holding a rope.

"Please don't make us do this the hard way" she said.

"Seriously Kagome, rope? What are you going to do tie me up?" She cocked an eyebrow and the next thing he knew he was tied to a chair in the janitor's closet. "God this is NOT what I imagined when I prayed for a girl to tie e up!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Look you need to listen to us!"

"Actually, no I don't!"

Sango stepped up to him. "Yes you do! We know what we did was wrong but it turned into something so much bigger than a stupid bet! Sure, that's all it was to us at first but then we actually became friends…got close, and I really fell for you."

"I think that's my cue to exit" Kagome said and walked out the door.

Sango paused as her friend left then she turned back to look at Miroku dead in the eyes. "Why do you think I was trying so hard to impress you?"

"Because you wanted to win that stupid bet, you knew I like you and you took advantage of it!"

"Ok I admit at first, yes I did, but I got to know you, the real you and I fell…hard. At Hojo's party? That was not normal behavior for me. I wanted those girls to know that you were MINE and that they didn't stand a chance."

"What makes you think I believe you?"

Sango knelt down until she was eye level with him and put her hand on his knee. "Because you could've left in the beginning, I think you wanted to hear what we had to say more than you think. Kagome didn't tie your bonds tight on purpose, you could've gotten up and walked away… but I think you already knew that." Miroku turned to look her in the eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Miroku I don't want to lose you."She wiped his tear away and kissed him softly on the lips. To her surprise he kissed her back with pure, raw emotion.

Miroku broke the kiss first. "Sango that first kiss didn't mean 'nothing', it meant everything. I hate the fact that this happened but I don't want to lose you either."

"Is there any way we can start back to when things were good?"

Miroku sighed. "Yeah, I'd like that."

He smiled at the girl. Sango undid his bonds and they walked out together. Kagome was sitting against the lockers across the hall and stood up when they came out. Miroku smiled at her and she ran and engulfed him in a bear hug.

"Miroku I'm so sorry! I don't want to lose you as a friend!"

He hugged her back and smiled, "You won't, but just know that Inuyasha won't be nearly as easy to convince." He let her go then.

"I know, I just wish I knew what to do."

"Maybe" Miroku said "I can help."

~*~*~ After school:

"Are you sure he's coming?" Kagome asked Miroku impatiently.

"He'll be here; he just had to run home to do something real quick." Kagome, Miroku and Sango were waiting for Inuyasha at the park they once used to fight over. "Ok Sango, you go sit over by the play structure and Kagome" he patted the trunk of the oak tree they were standing in front of "get to climbing."

"Oh man I thought you were kidding."

"Nope now come on." Miroku bent down and gave Kagome a step with his hands. He lifted her up to the first branch and she climbed up. "The rest is all you, now hurry up and get to the top."

'_Easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about falling to your death.'_ Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes. She climbed uneasily to the top branch, the one her and Inuyasha had watched the sunset on. _'It's still pretty up here but I don't feel safe without Inuyasha.'_

Just then said boy walked up to Miroku. "Hey man sorry I'm late I just…" he stopped and sniffed the air. "What are Kagome and Sango doing here?" He asked angrily looking around the park. He sniffed again and looked up to find Kagome clutching the trunk of the tree for dear life on the top branch. "What the hell are you doing up there?" He yelled eyeballing her.

"You wouldn't return any of my calls or anything so now I'm going to make you listen!"

"Feh! THIS is supposed to make me listen to you? Whatever I'm outta here." He turned to leave.

"I'll jump!"

"Feh! Go ahead see if I care!"

"You said you'd never let me fall! Do you remember that?"

"Yeah but that was before I found out you were a conniving little-"

"Hey!" Miroku cut him off, "Give her a chance."

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously. "Ha! Well this figures, they got to you didn't they?"

"Inuyasha-"

"Save it! If you want to be friends with them go ahead but leave me out of it! I mean seriously how can you trust them!?"

"Come on man you can't tell me that your instincts aren't telling you that they're sorry."

Inuyasha was about to say something else but Kagome cut him off. "We really are sorry Inuyasha! I'm sorry! Now get up here and talk to me or I swear to God I'll jump!"

"Go ahead!" He challenged.

Miroku eyeballed her and she had a look of determination on her face. "Fine!" She closed her eyes and pushed herself off of the branch, screaming as she plummeted.

"KAGOME!" All three of her friends screamed.

Inuyasha pounced, jumping from branch to branch until he caught her. He set her down on a lower branch up against the trunk and crouched in front of her. The girl was breathing heavy as he shook her shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't you realize you could've gotten hurt? What were you thinking!?"The girl stopped wheezing and leaned her head back against the tree trunk looking up at the sky. "Look at me!" He shook her shoulders again.

She smiled at him slightly, "I knew you wouldn't let me fall" she said breathlessly.

"Don't you EVER do that again you-"

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry."

"You should be sorry! You could've died!"

She shook her head. "Not about this, about the stupid bet. It was all fun and games at first but then we actually became friends and I felt guilty but I couldn't stop. I should have though; I should have ended it immediately after we became friends. It was wrong of me to use you like that and I've never been so sorry about anything in my entire life. Especially since…" She gulped and looked away.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. "What?" He asked softly."

"Especially since I fell for you" she laughed a bit, "And I don't mean out of the tree."

His eyes widened. "Kagome I-"

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. Believe me I wouldn't blame you but I am telling the truth, I'm not just saying it so you'll forgive me. I really do-"

"Kagome shut up" he blushed, "I forgive you."

Kagome lurched from her place against the trunk into Inuyasha's arms. He used this to his advantage as he picked her up bridal-style and leapt to the ground, setting her down as they landed.

"Well it looks like everything went well" Miroku said. He and Sango were standing at the tree across from there's.

"So are we all ok now?" Sango asked.

"Yeah" Inuyasha answered. The girls both breathed a sigh of relief.

"So" Miroku said "Sango just told me about the dance on Friday. I'm thinking we should all go as a group."

Sango smiled, "I'm in" she said.

"Sure" said Kagome.

They all looked at Inuyasha still feeling a bit uneasy. "I have nothing to wear" he said.

Miroku rolled his eyes and the girls sighed relieved. "I'll take you shopping" he told him.

"Alright I'll go then."

The group stayed a little longer to discuss plans then they all split up and went home for the day, all of them feeling a weight lifted off of their shoulders.

~*~*~ Friday night:

"So you basically poured your heart out to him and didn't say anything about it?" Sango questioned Kagome.

"Yeah basically…"The girls were at Kagome's house getting ready for the dance. "Honestly though I don't care, at least he forgave me. I think that's all that matters at the moment."

"But still…" Sango said irritated.

"Sango just let it go; we'll deal with it later.

The girls finished getting ready and hopped in Kagome's mom's car to meet the boys at the dance. When they got dropped off they could see the boys waiting at the bottom step of the school's entrance.

"Fashionably late I see" Miroku teased them. "You ladies look great."

"Yeah" Inuyasha agreed. He was looking Kagome over from head to toe, "great."

A blush was barely visible on her face. Miroku offered his arm to Sango and she gladly accepted it. Inuyasha took a cue from Miroku and did the same for Kagome. When they walked into the gym there was a loud upbeat song playing.

The girls looked at each other. "I love this song!" they said in unison and ran out to the dance floor together.

"So?" asked Miroku. "What are you going to do about Kagome?"

Inuyasha blushed, "I don't know…"

"Dude she admitted she likes you! You can't possibly get turned down, so why didn't you tell her how you feel up in that tree?"

"I…don't know. I choked I guess."

The night was pretty normal for being at a school dance: the boys danced with the girls and the girls danced together when pop songs came on that the boys didn't like. When songs came on that no one could dance to the group occupied one of the tables by the snack table joking and laughing, just enjoying their night. When it was almost time to end the DJ announced "Last song!" and put on a slow song. Miroku and Sango jumped up immediately to go dance leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind.

Inuyasha got up and offered his hand to Kagome. "Kagome, do you want to dance?"

She smiled and took his hand, "Of course."

The two got to the dance floor and started swaying to the rhythm, Kagome's arms around Inuyasha's neck and his hands around her waist. Their bodies fit perfectly together as they slow danced.

Kagome had her head against Inuyasha's chest when he asked "Kagome?"

She smiled, "Yes?" She thought she could hear his heartbeat quicken.

"About the other day…" he blushed for about the millionth time that night, "I don't know how to say this…"

Kagome looked up from her spot on his chest and into his eyes which made him blush more. "Inuyasha what is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, anything…"

He bent down to her ear to whisper something but at the last minute he changed his mind. Instead he grabbed her cheek and tilted her head up. He looked her deep in the eyes before kissing her fully on the lips. The kiss was soft and feather-light lasting about three seconds. He leaned back down to her ear and whispered "I like you too."

'_Sango might have won the bet but I feel like the real winner tonight.'_

So Kagome ended up getting her first kiss after all. This was the start of something truly beautiful…


End file.
